SBA
by tjtucker
Summary: i am taking over this story for my smile is my tears, i am making some changes it will still be Bella the mysterious new girl and Edward the guy every girl wants.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

As I walked towards my third class I tried to drown out the squeals of girls as I walked past them.

"Hey Edward," said Tanya, the only one, besides Lauren, with enough guts to talk to me. I smiled weakly and practically ran into my English class. After dodging a few more girls I headed to my normal seat in the back row.

"Dude, have you seen the new girl?" Tyler asked.

"No," I replied.

"Some of the guys are saying she is the hottest thing ever to come to S.B.A," he continued. After this I started to wonder how long it would take for me and her to go out.

"Okay, its Friday, so you can just read," the teacher said after the tardy bell rang. I was pretending to be interested in my book when there was a knock on the door; instinctively everyone's head picked up. The teacher gave us a look which meant get back to work, but we all stared at the door waiting to see who was on the other side.

"Come in," the teacher called. For a minute it seemed like nobody was there, but then the door opened and in walked the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She gracefully walked over to the teacher's desk and talked so quietly I couldn't hear, but I could hear the teacher.

"Well, you're late on your first day," the teacher grimaced.

"I had trouble finding the classroom," the girl said. The teacher nodded and then pointed towards the only empty desk beside me. I quickly turned to my right.

"That must be the new girl you were talking about!" I whispered to Tyler.

"Yep!" he said staring at the girl.

"Mr. Cullen, no talking," Ms. Clark shouted at me. I just nodded and pretended to get back into reading my book. As soon as the teacher went back to grading I put the book down and turned to look at the new girl. She was wearing a jean skirt, a blue tank top with a white bow in her hair and white ballet flats. Her dark brown hair and her brown eyes stood out against her pale skin; she was gorgeous.

"Hello." I said, smiling at her. She looked up from her book – Wuthering Heights – and smiled at me. I was waiting for her to say something, but she turned her head back down to her book.

"I heard you say you had a hard time finding the class, would you like me to help you find your way around?" I said, but before she could even lift up her head the bell rang. I watched as she gracefully walked out of the room. It was almost as if she danced when she walked. She was surprisingly interesting, at S.B.A girls don't read and if they do it's not Wuthering Heights. She didn't jump at the opportunity to talk to me like other girls and she looked beautiful not hot. I had to find out more about this mysterious girl.

I headed towards my next class, Science which I had with Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. I wondered if any of them had met the new girl. _Stop being stupid, she's just another girl. _

BPOV

"You'll be fine." my dad said trying to comfort me. I just nodded not wanting to talk to my dad."It's just like regular school, except you live on campus," he said. Oh, like that helps!"Bye, Bells," he said as I stepped out of the car.

I just slammed the car door, but not before hearing him sigh. I got my bags out of the trunk and headed towards my dorm room. I looked around myself and realized my dad was totally wrong; this was not like a regular school at all. I saw a bunch of shops, a mall, two baseball fields, two football fields, four basketball courts, two soccer fields, three gyms, six dorm buildings, the dance studio, the eighteen school buildings, four tennis courts, and three swimming pools. I laughed as I headed to my dorm and was glad that I was given a room all to myself. I quickly unpacked my belongings and then realized that I only had twenty minutes left before my first class. I headed to the front office to grab my schedule and get my books.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here," I said to the lady at the front office, Ms. Cope.

"Yes, here's your schedule and your books," she smiled, pointing to a stack. I quickly grabbed it and read the schedule which had my locker information on it. I only had three classes because I had been in the advanced class back in Italy, so I grabbed my stuff for my first two classes and headed off to English. The bell rang and I was completely lost. I stumbled down the hallways as the tardy bell rang; after another ten minutes of trying to find the class I almost gave up, but when I looked up from my map there was the English room. I quickly knocked on the door, not wanting to interrupt the teacher.

"Come in." a voice called, I guessed it to belong to Ms. Clark. I stood there for a minute and finally opened the door. I looked around the small classroom only to notice that everyone was staring at me. I walked over to the teacher's desk.

"I'm Bella, this is my first day." I whispered.

"Well, you're late on your first day." she scolded.

"I had trouble finding the classroom," I spoke up defending myself. She nodded and then pointed to the only open seat next to a handsome boy. His disarrayed, bronze hair made those green eyes sparkle, and fair skin shine. He was wearing a black basketball jersey and black basketball shorts that matched. I quickly walked over to the desk and began reading Wuthering Heights, again. After a few minutes of reading the boy spoke.

"Hello." he whispered, smiling a beautiful crooked smile. I couldn't help it, I blushed. I knew better to than to make friends, so I just looked up and smiled.

"I heard you say you had a hard time finding the class, would you like me to help you find your way around?" he asked. He didn't know how much I wanted to have him show me around the school, but before I had to make further contact the bell rang. I quickly shoved my books into my bag and left the classroom; heading towards one of the gyms.

As I changed into my gym clothes I couldn't get the bronze haired boy out of my mind. I was pretty sure his name was Edward, but I didn't want to feel stupid if that wasn't it. I walked out of the locker room to find out we were playing basketball. YES! I loved basketball and I rarely had time to play anymore. The class was told it was optional, so all of the girls sat down except for me. The guys stared at me as I walked onto the court and whispered to their friends.

"The new girl's hot," one said, looking me up and down.

"She's actually going to play?" one asked appalled. I just chuckled and looked at both sides of the court.

"We need one more," a boy called from the left side of the court. I smiled and walked over to him. Just as the game was about to start a girl came running up to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You're not going to play basketball are you?"

"Yes I am why is there a problem with that?" I asked confused.

"Just wondering," she said, as a smile appeared on her lips. I watched as she skipped back to the bleachers and then turned my attention back to the court. Before the period was over I had made twenty-five shots.

"Wow, new girl can play," a guy whispered to his friend. I quickly headed to the locker rooms to shower and change, so I could get to lunch early. I tried to find the cafeteria, but soon realized that there wasn't one, just a bunch of restaurants arranged into a huge, half circle with tables in the middle. I decided on a small diner. I got a hamburger and fries and then headed to a table. I looked around and noticed that students were finally starting to arrive. After about ten minutes five kids sat down at the table with me. I quickly recognized one to be Alice and another as the bronze haired boy.

"Hi," said Alice. I just nodded not wanting to be rude, but not wanting to create friendships either.

"This is my boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, her boyfriend and my brother Emmett, and my other brother Edward," she said gesturing to each one. I was right his name was Edward.

"Well aren't you going to tell us your name?" Alice asked, picking up her burger. I sighed, what harm could it do to tell them my name.

"Isabella, but please call me Bella." Alice nodded seeming to take in the new information and then Edward spoke.

"I heard you put on quite a performance in gym," he said, smiling.

"She did. She's great at basketball," Alice said. I just smiled not knowing what to say. I then noticed that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were wearing basketball jerseys. Great, Alice was telling basketball players that I played.

"She might be better than you, Edward!" Alice added.

"Like she could be better than the captain of S.B.A Bulls," he scoffed. I then noticed how everyone was staring at the table and whispering about the Cullen's, they must be popular I thought. Just as I was about to take another bite of my burger it was snatched out of my hand.

"What are you eating?" Fred asked disgusted.

"Lunch!" I said, annoyed.

"You have to stay thin!" he said grabbing my tray of food and throwing it away.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

"Practice starts at 3:15, don't be late," he said walking towards the salad bar.

"Are you on a team?" Edward asked, curiously.

"No," I said, my hand forming fists. Now they were asking questions, I knew I should have left when they sat down.

"Individual sport?" he asked.

"I guess you could call it that," I sighed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Care to share?" he asked, interested.

"Nope," I said, smiling. Everyone's mouth dropped open and I just headed to my next class, photography. I grabbed my camera out of my locker and headed towards the room. I noticed that there were only three desks in the class and guessed it was a small group. I was right, unfortunately; one desk was the teacher's and the other was Edward Cullen's. Today we were assigned to take pictures of each other, so Edward and I reluctantly headed outside to take pictures.

"Ladies first," Edward said sitting down on the bench. I rudely told him how to pose and took a few pictures. Then, it was Edward's turn. A smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he led me to an open field and told me how to pose. I wanted to get a good grade, so I tried to be tolerable until he went to take his last picture.

"No," I said, coldly.

"Come on Bella," he whined, "I've been in this class by myself for forever and now I have an aggressive model." I wondered why he was in this class anyway; he didn't seem like the photography type. I reluctantly let him take his last picture and then we headed back to the classroom.

"You have three days to pick the best picture, edit it, and then print it out," Ms. Metts explained. We nodded and headed out of the classroom. I stormed away from Edward and opened my locker. I grabbed my book bag and stuffed my camera in it. Since that was the only class I had "homework" in I then slammed my locker shut and headed towards my dorm room.

EPOV

"Isabella, but I go by Bella," she sighed. I tried to fight my smile; it was a beautiful name. I then remember what my friend Ryan told me.

"I heard you put on quite a performance in gym," I smiled. Ryan had told me that she had made twenty-five shots in basketball and was better than some of the guys on the team.

"She did. She's great at basketball," Alice said. I was mad at Alice for not letting Bella answer; I wanted to her melodic voice.

"She might be better than you, Edward," Alice added. The laughter I was hiding instantly stopped and I froze for a second, but quickly recovered.

"Like she could be better than the captain of the S.B.A Bulls," I scoffed, trying to sound confident. After a few minutes a guy came up and snatched the burger right out of Bella's hand.

"What are you eating?" he asked disgusted.

"Lunch!" she said, like she was talking to a retard.

"You have to stay thin," he said throwing her food away. I instantly become angry, was he calling her fat?

"Whatever," Bella said, rolling her eyes. I was glad to see his comment didn't affect her like it would Rosalie.

"Practice starts at 3:15, don't be late," he said walking off. I smiled, so she played some type of sport.

"Are you on a team?" I asked, interested. I don't know why, but I wanted to know everything about her.

"No," she said, coldly. Okay, so she wasn't a team person.

"Individual sport?" I asked, desperately wanting to know.

"I guess you could call it that," she sighed. I raised an eyebrow, what did she mean by that?

"Care to share?" I asked, slightly annoyed that it was taking this long to find out.

"Nope," she smiled. Everyone's mouth, including mine, dropped open and we stared after her.

"Isn't she something?" Emmett asked, shaking his head. He must have whispered something else to Rosalie because she hit him on the back of the head. I drowned out their conversation and threw out my untouched lunch. I was going to be starving later, but I just couldn't eat right now. I got up calling my goodbye's over my shoulder heading to my photography class.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I barely knew him, but I hated him, I absolutely hated Edward Cullen. Who were these people anyway? I heard people talk about them in the hallways, it's like they had control over the whole school or something. They annoyed me; who just starts asking a random person about themselves? Maybe I was over reacting because they did seem nice, but I still hated Edward Cullen. I glanced at the clock 3:05, well I better not be late practice. I grabbed my gym bag and headed towards the building Fred told me to go to. (A/N Ha-ha….you thought you were you going to find out where she was going.) I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and then I smacked into what I thought was a brick wall, but I didn't have that much luck, it was Edward Cullen.

"Sorry," I said, pulling myself off the ground. I may not be nice, but I won't be rude.

"It's ok, I should have paid better attention to where I was going," he said, smiling his beautiful, crooked smile. I smiled back and started heading towards the building again. I heard him following behind me, but I didn't dare turn around. Finally he caught up with me and turned me around to face him.

"Bella, there's a basketball game tonight. You should come," he said. I would love to go to the basketball game, but I didn't want him to think I was going because of him. I decided to lie.

"I know, I was planning it," I said. If at all possible his smile grew wider.

"I'll look for you there," he winked. I just shook my head as I walked away; he did not just wink at me. I turned the corner and finally reached my destination. Wait a minute….why did he have me come to a football field? I walked around the field until I saw Fred standing next to the bright, yellow bleachers.

"You're two minutes late," Fred scolded.

"Two minutes, big deal Fred," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Isabella, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Coach Smith?" he asked.

"Fred, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bella," I retorted. He just sighed.

"Let's go," he said starting to walk away from the field.

"You had me come all the way to this field just to take me to a different location?" I asked, appalled.

"I don't want anyone to know where you practice at and I didn't know if you were coming with friends, so I told you to come here," he explained.

"I think everyone can see where the dance studio is," I said.

"Don't be silly Isabella; you're not using that studio, it's for beginners," he said, chuckling. He led us far away from the rest of the campus to his car. We got in and drove for about a half an hour.

"You have got to be joking," I said, laughing humorously when we arrive at a tall, dark building void of any light.

"I don't joke about ballet," he said, stepping inside. I followed suit and then he hit the code to enter; once it finally opened Fred became serious.

"Go change, we only have eight hours," he said, pushing me toward the only changing room. I laughed; did he think about what he was saying. I quickly changed into my other clothes and headed back onto the dance floor.

EPOV 

I was walking down the sidewalk with Lauren, my arm wrapped around her waist. For some reason I couldn't get Bella off my mind? She was so interesting and mysterious.

"Edward, are you even listening?" Lauren whined into my ear.

"Yeah," I said, plastering a smile on my face.

"Well I'll see you later," she said heading towards the mall. I didn't feel she needed a reply, so I just kept on walking. I was looking up at the sky when I ran into something. I looked down only to find Bella picking herself off the ground.

"Sorry," she said, sincerely.

"It's ok, I should have paid better attention to where I was going," I said, now gaining a real smile. She smiled back and started walking away. I followed behind her, but she was pretty fast. I finally caught up with her and spun her around to face me.

"Bella, there's a basketball game tonight. You should come," I said, hopefully. I was hoping she would come, so I could impress her with my basketball skills.

"I know, I was planning on it," she said. She was planning to go before I suggested it? This girl just keeps getting better and better by the second.

"I'll look for you there," I winked. It seemed like she was shaking her head as she walked away. Where was she going anyway?

"Edward, come on," Jasper yelled. I quickly ran over to where he was standing.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going out to eat with the girls before the game," he said, like it should be obvious.

"Oh, okay," I said, as we walked towards the cafeteria or as Alice likes to say, the food court. I still could shake Bella from my mind I really needed to get a grip.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I looked back as the building disappeared as we drove away. I checked my watch, 11:30; I was so tired, I mean eight hours of ballet. As I got closer to the dorm rooms there were more and more people around. I listened into a few conversations, but one really caught my attention.

"The basketball team is really good this year. We beat the wildcats 21 – 4," the kid said to his friend. I had totally forgotten about the basketball game! Oh well, I was too tired to care. I barely made it into my room, but as soon as I did I collapsed onto the bed into a deep sleep.

EPOV

I walked behind Jasper and Emmett on the way out of the locker room. I listened as the crowd cheered for my teammates and then the announcer called my name.

"And here's your captain, Edward Cullen," he said, into the microphone. I ran out onto the court and the cheering got louder. I looked around searching for Bella, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I spotted Alice and Rosalie waving to Emmett and Jasper and wished I had someone waving to me (that I actually cared for). As the other team ran out onto the court I headed into the middle to shake hands with the other captain.

"Cullen," he spat, as his voice came across the loud speaker.

"Newton," I said, matching his tone. We reluctantly shook hands before giving death glares and running back to our teammates. They were already done with the huddle, so I just asked Jasper what play we were doing. I smiled; my favorite one. I ran down the court and waited for Emmett to pass me the ball. As soon as it touched my hands I shot it in from the three point line. The crowd cheered as it swished into the basket. The rest of the game went with us scoring A LOT and them scoring very little. I laughed as I walked back up to a sour Mike Newton.

"Nice game," I said, a little sarcastic.

"I guess," he mumbled. I just laughed some more, but then Lauren came over to me and I stopped laughing.

"Great job, captain," she said, her breath on my neck. Usually I would have been turned on right now, but I couldn't help but wonder where Bella was.

"Thanks," I said, looking around.

"Come on Edward, it's time for the team picture," she smiled, grabbing my hand. I reluctantly let her pull me and then faked a smile for the picture. I wondered why Lauren was in the picture, but then realized that all of the cheerleaders were. I wondered why I had never gone out with Lauren, but then remembered that you could easily get anything you wanted from her without having to call her your girlfriend. I was finally saved as Jasper and Emmett came over to me.

"Did you find Bella?" Emmett asked, elbowing me.

"Nope," I said, once again looking around the huge gym.

"Come on, we better go," Jasper said, running towards the exit. I followed him out of the door and we headed towards our dorms. Jasper and Emmett shared a room and Rosalie and Alice shared a room. I was lucky enough to have my own room, but it was only because I was the captain of the basketball team. I unlocked the door to my room and quickly shut it behind me. I couldn't wait to have a shower and then drift off to sleep.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and was surprisingly refreshed. I rolled over and checked the clock, it was already 12:30, and I had slept half of the day away. I got up and got dressed, and then decided on doing "homework." I didn't count photography as homework because it was something I loved to do. I waited as the photos uploaded onto the computer and when they did I almost fell out of my seat. These were some of the best pictures I had ever taken. It took me about 45 minutes to decide on the best photo. I chose one that was in color where Edward was sitting on a bench with his crooked smile. I printed it out and put it into my folder, now out of stuff to do. I decided to go and get some lunch since it was a little late for breakfast.

As I reached the "food court" I noticed that almost everyone at S.B.A was there. I headed into a cute little sub place, but when I came back out I couldn't find a place to sit. I was about to give up as someone behind me called my name.

"Bella, over here," Alice screamed, waving her arms. I grimaced, what was with these people? I would have rejected her offer to sit with them, but I didn't think there were any other seats available. I sat down and looked around at everyone's curious faces.

"Come on Bella, aren't you going to tell us about you?" Alice asked.

"What do you want to know?" I asked skeptically.

"When's your birthday?" she asked. Ok, I could tell them my birthday.

"December 18th," I said, picking up my sub.

"What's your favorite color?" Edward asked. These questions were not what I was expecting, but I was glad these were the ones they were asking.

"Yellow or black," I said smiling. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Do you like bees?" he asked, curious.

"Nope, I'm deadly afraid of them," I said, honestly.

"Then why do you like yellow and black?" he wondered.

"Yellow is bright and happy and black…well why wouldn't you like black?" I said. He seemed to take this answer in as Emmett asked the next question.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked. I winced just a tiny bit, but they all noticed.

"I had a brother," I said. Alice was about to ask another question, but Edward interrupted.

"Had?" he asked? Damn him.

"He died," I said, not willing to go any farther into my past. Edward seemed to sense that was as far as I was going to go because he returned his attention to Alice.

"See it isn't that hard to open up to people," Alice grinned.

"I don't consider that opening up and just because it's easy doesn't mean I'm going to do it," I said. Everyone seemed shocked, but they quickly composed themselves.

"What is your problem?" Rosalie asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, innocently.

"Why are you hiding yourself from everybody?" she said, rudely.

"I'm not," I said, walking away from the table. I knew those people were trouble, I'm going to stay away from them. I have worked very hard to hide from my past and I have no intentions of changing that now, I knew better than to make friends even if they seemed nice.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

As I stalked away from the table I couldn't help but feel their stares boring into my back. I dug through my purse and found what was I looking for, the keys to _my_ dance studio. Dancing always cheered me up, especially if Fred isn't there. Don't get me wrong he's a great coach, but he gets a little annoying sometimes. I finally reached the the field to head to Fred's car he had left for me to take to the studio and gasped. There was Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward just lounging as if it was totally normal for them to be here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rudely.

"Rose has something she wants to say," Edward said, staring at me. Rosalie looked like she really didn't want to say anything, but his glare convinced her that she should.

"Sorry," she whispered so low I could barely hear it.

"It's fine Rosalie. I do have a tendency to shut people out," I said. _Crap, I wasn't supposed to let them know that!_

"We are curious as to why that is," Edward informed me. I didn't know what to say without being forced to tell them, so I just fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Boys, leave," Alice said. Everyone turned to look at her with confused expressions.

"You heard what I said, now leave," she said. The boys quickly composed themselves and jogged off toward the campus.

"Come on, you can trust me and Rose," Alice said patting the patch of bench seat next to her. I quickly made the decision that a few friends would be nice, I mean I couldn't be alone forever. I tried to push back the part of my brain that kept telling me that I was only going to get hurt again and I succeeded. I sat down in between Rose and Alice as they stared at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked. I mean come on I was planning to tell them, but they had to ask.

"Why are you so against having friends?" Alice said, like it should have been obvious. I wasn't against having friends; I was against getting close to people.

"I am not against having friends," I said.

"It sure seems like it," Alice said.

"I just…." I said, nervously. I was suddenly nervous, I mean I hadn't said more than hi to anyone besides Fred in 3 years.

"Come on, you can tell us Bella," Rosalie urged. I couldn't help, but trust the honesty in her voice.

"It's just that every time I get close to someone they get taken away from me," I said, pulling grass out of the ground.

"Why would you say that?" they asked sincerely.

"Because my mother, my best friend, and my……brother got taken away from me," I sighed. Alice looked like she was going to say something, but I just kept on talking knowing that if I stopped I would break down.

"My mom died in a car accident when I was three, my best friend moved away when I was ten, and my….brother died in war when I was fourteen." I said, holding back the tears. "Of course I was sad when my mom and best friend left me, but after Al…Al…Alec left me I broke down and wouldn't let anyone in," I finished, allowing a few tears to trickle down my face. It was of course painful to think of my mom and best friend, but I had done it multiple times; never once had I allowed myself to think of Alec, my brother.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," Alice said, pulling me into one of the biggest hugs ever. I had to smile at how much she truly cared about me even though I had been rude to her. Alice finally released me and Rosalie gave me a weak smile.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, why is Alec so much more painful for you?" she asked. I knew this question was coming and I was actually waiting on my own answer.

"I feel like his death was my fault," I whispered, "We had a very close relationship, but of course we always had some brother and sister fights. I got really mad at him and told him to go get shot. He was mad too, so he went and signed up for the army and three weeks later we got a message saying he had been shot."

"Bella, that's not your fault at all. You were just angry, he shouldn't have been so stupid," Alice said, trying to comfort me, but it just made me mad.

"Don't call him stupid, he was brilliant," I said, "but then he threw it all away." Alice didn't seem shocked at all at my mood change, but instead she started jumping up and down.

"Now that we're friends Bella, we have to make it official and go shopping," she squealed.

"How does shopping make it official?" I asked.

"It's her favorite thing to do," Rosalie chuckled.

"Only for you, Alice will I go shopping," I said, teasing but serious at the same time.

"Great, I'll call the guys and let them know," she grinned.

"You take the guys shopping with you?" I said, instantly feeling sorry for them.

"Who else is going to carry the bags?" she said. At this I had to laugh.

"You've never seen her shop, Bella," Rosalie sighed, "the guys really are necessary."

**EPOV**

"Rosalie, you should apologize," Alice scolded, "She's our new best friend."

"She doesn't look like your friend to me," Emmett snickered, earning him a smack on the back of the head.

"Rose…." Alice pouted.

"Fine," Rosalie pouted. We all headed off to where we knew Bella was going. She always went to the same open field, which I didn't understand because there was nothing there. We took the short cut which Bella hadn't discovered yet and sat down. Bella was very intriguing; she always said or did just the right thing to keep you interested, but doesn't allow you inside her life. We all snapped out of our thoughts and small conversations as Bella emerged into the field and glared at us.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, rudely. I could definitely see the anger in her eyes, but there was something else that I couldn't identify.

"Rose has something she wants to say," I said, still trying to identify that other emotion. I then noticed that Rosalie hadn't said anything, so I turned to glare at her.

"Sorry," she whispered. I sighed; she would never completely give in.

"It's fine Rosalie. I do have a tendency to shut people out," she said. I had to keep my draw from dropping. I was expecting her to go into a tantrum, but like always she surprised me.

"We are curious as to why that is," I said, hoping I would finally discover the mystery that is Bella Swan. She seemed to be uncomfortable as I said this and I knew I would be getting no new information.

"Boys, leave," Alice demanded. I was shocked, why should we leave?

"You heard what I said, now leave," she said – or screamed. Jasper, Emmett, and I quickly got up jogging towards our dorms. When we got inside I hit the up button on the elevator.

"Dude, you can come chill with us," Emmett said.

"I've got homework," I said, pretending to be annoyed. I had never told anyone how much I truly enjoyed photography.

"Come over when you're done, we're going to play Call of Duty 4," he grinned. Giving video games to Emmett was like giving sugar to a five year old.

"Sure," I laughed, stepping out of the elevator.

As I waited for the pictures to load I heard a beeping noise. It took me another five minutes to realize it was my phone. I looked at the screen to find out it was a text from Alice.

**We're going shopping! Meet us at the entrance in ten minutes!**

I sighed; Alice and her shopping. I knew she would kill me if I didn't show up, so I grabbed my phone, keys, and wallet heading out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

As I hit the button for the down elevator Emmett and Jasper appeared behind me.

"She got you too," Emmett sighed. I just nodded. Alice was unstoppable when it came to shopping. Even though she was at least a foot shorter than me and only weighed 95 pounds I was extremely scared of her.

Emmett, Jasper, and I sat on a bench at the front of the mall waiting for Alice to arrive.

"This is weird," Jasper said, worried, "Alice is never late for shopping." Before Emmett or I could reply we saw the girls coming towards us with at least five bags each.

"You're already done shopping?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"We haven't even gone into the mall yet," Alice squealed, "we hit the smaller stores around campus while we were waiting for you guys."

"Come on we're going to Victoria's Secret," Alice said, heading towards the entrance of the mall.

"Give us the bags and we'll meet you there," I suggested, hoping they would be done in there before we got back. Alice shrugged and gave her bags to Jasper as Rosalie did the same giving hers to Emmett; Bella just stood there awkwardly and I laughed.

"I'll take yours," I said, grabbing them out of her hands. Our skin touched briefly and I felt a strange tingle go through me.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"No problem anytime" I grinned.

"Come on Bella," Alice said, pulling her wrists. Emmett, Jasper, and I just laughed as we walked back towards the dorm.

"Damn it, we forgot to get their keys," Emmett said.

"We'll just put it all in my room and then they can divide their stuff up later," I suggested.

"Whatever," Emmett said, now paying attention to a girl in a red string bikini. Jasper rolled his eyes as we stepped into the building.

"You would never guess he was in a steady relationship," Jasper mumbled. I chuckled.

"No, you wouldn't."

As I sat Bella's bags down in the living room, I heard Jasper and Emmett laughing.

"What?" I asked, walking back into the study.

"You are such a stalker," Emmett laughed, "You have pictures of Bella on your computer." At first I had no idea what they were talking about, but then I remembered that I was loading those homework pictures when Alice texted me.

"It's for photography class, you idiot," I said, glaring at him.

"She's in your class?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Yes, why, what's the problem?" I asked, confused.

"Well I heard that she only has like three classes, so if two of them are gym and photography then what the hell is she learning," Jasper explained.

"I don't know, let's just go before the girls acquire too many bags to carry on their own," I said, desperately wanting to get off the topic of Bella. She ran through my mind enough without Jasper and Emmett rambling about her.

We stood outside of Victoria Secret getting weird stares from everybody who walked by. It would have been okay if we were in a mall that was in a huge city, but this one was just the school mall, so only our classmates were here. It also didn't help that Jasper, Emmett, and I were all captains of sports teams.

"Jasper, come here," called Alice.

"What?" he yelled.

"I need your help," she answered. Emmett and I laughed at the gasps Jasper got as he stepped inside the store.

"Emmett, come here," called Rosalie. Emmett grinned nervously as he now entered the store. Twenty minutes later I was still standing on the wall alone.

"Alice, can you come here for a second," Bella called nervously.

"I'm busy," Alice giggled, "ask Edward to help you." I don't know why, but I was really hoping that Bella would call and ask me to help her.

"Um ah," I heard Bella start. I started to pull myself off the wall, but I stopped when the words finally left her lips.

"Edward, could you help me for just a minute," she called. I wanted for her to call me, but when she actually did the shock was too much.

"Edward, please?" she called again.

"I'm coming," I said, walking into the store. I had no clue where I was going, but a saleslady pointed to the right. I walked that way to find four dressing rooms.

"I'm in the last one," she said, nervously.

**(AN ) I FIXED CHAPTER FOUR TO CLEAR SOME CONFUSION AND ANSWER A QUESTION IN THIS CHAPTER FROM A REVIEW IF YOU EVER NOTICE SOMETHING WRONG OR WANT TO GIVE SOGGESTIONS PLEASE FEEL FREE I AM NEW AT THIS SO PLEASE BE EASY ON ME THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING **


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

As we walked back towards the mall I was in a small state of shock. If Alice could shop like that in just a few stores I couldn't imagine what would happen when we reached the mall.

"You're already done shopping?" Emmett asked hopefully. I wanted to laugh at Emmett; I could tell he had obviously been on these trips before, so he should know that this was only the beginning.

"We haven't even gone into the mall yet," Alice squealed, "we hit the smaller stores around campus while we were waiting for you guys." I could have sworn that Alice was taking something; nobody could be naturally this hyper and happy.

"Come on we're going to Victoria's Secret," Alice said, heading towards the entrance of the mall. Why in the world would she need to go in there, especially with other people?

"Give us the bags and we'll meet you there," Edward suggested. I could tell he didn't want to go into the store and Jasper and Emmett looked relived that he had saved them. Alice handed Jasper her bags and Rosalie gave Emmett hers, while I just shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"I'll take yours," Edward offered, grabbing them from me. As our hands touched briefly I felt something, but I couldn't identify what it was.

"Thanks," I said, feeling the blush creep onto my cheeks.

"No problem anytime," He said, smiling his beautiful, crooked grin. I was brought out of my daze as Alice grabbed my wrists.

"Come on Bella," she squealed, pulling me. I could have sworn I heard the boys laughing as we entered the mall and headed towards Victoria's secret. I was glad to find out that it was at the front of the mall; which meant Alice shopped in order of the stores and I wouldn't have to run back and forth around the mall. As Alice and Rosalie attacked the store I just followed not needing or wanting anything. They were finally finished, so we headed towards the dressing room where Alice threw multiple things at me.

"Try these on," Alice said. I sighed; I was learning quickly that it was just easier to do what she wants. I could faintly hear Alice and Rose call their boyfriends in to 'help them'. Twenty minutes later I was taking off the last one when I couldn't get the snap on the top off. I tried again, but eventually gave up, it must be stuck.

"Alice can you come here for a second," I called nervously. I know she considers me her friend, but I don't want to bother her.

"I'm busy," she giggled, "Ask Edward to help you." Was she serious? Did she know that Edward was a guy, one that I had no intention seeing with this little of clothes on. I tried again, but I still couldn't get it.

"Um ah," I said. I couldn't stay in the dressing room all day.

"Edward could you help me for a minute," I called louder, so he could hear. I stood there for a minute and I wasn't sure if he had passed out or what.

"Edward pleases?" I tried again.

"I'm coming," he called back. I fidgeted nervously as I heard footsteps in front of the dressing rooms.

"I'm in the last one," I said, nervous. I heard more footsteps and then a small crash.

"Are you okay?" I asked, opening the door. I had to hold back my laugh as I saw a flustered Edward on the floor and a tipped over chair.

"Fine," he said, grabbing my extended hand. After he was back on two feet I couldn't help but notice how he was staring.

"I just need your help unhooking the bra," I said. He slowly trailed his eyes back up to my face and smirked.

"You're lucky this is one of my many areas of expertise," he joked seriously. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stop the blood that rushed to my cheeks. How does he keep making me blush? I could feel him unhook the bra, but his hand brushed against my back and I once again felt the tingling.

EPOV

I walked down the end of the hallway focusing only on the door. I mean it wasn't weird for me to see girls half naked. I maybe the virgin of the group but that don't mean I haven't fooled around with a few of the girls here. Why was I so nervous? Just as I reached the end of the hallway my legs hit something and I went tumbling towards the ground. I saw the chair crash beside me and then I turned around to see Bella trying not to laugh.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," I relied, grabbing the hand she extended towards me. I tried to look up and meet her eyes, but I couldn't look away from her body. She had on a dark blue matching lingerie set and it contrasted perfectly against her pale skin. She had long legs, nice abs, and very little was left to the imagination.

"I just need your help unhooking the bra," she said. I finally lifted my gaze back to her face.

"You're lucky this is one of my many areas of expertise," I said, jokingly. I was serious though; I had unhooked a few bras in my time. I saw her roll her eyes as she turned around and through the mirror I saw her blush. I unhooked the bra and "accidently" brushed my hand against her back. Once again I felt the shocking feeling and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," she said, as she blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Anytime," I laughed, stepping out of the dressing room. I exited to see Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett standing against the wall waiting.

"What were you doing?" Emmett asked.

"I was helping her unhook her bra," I answered. Oh, wait, that doesn't sound the best. They all erupted into a fit of laughter and I felt Bella come up next to me.

"What's so funny?" she asked. They all started shaking their heads and their laughter eventually died down.

"Which ones did you like?" Alice squealed, getting back into shopping mode.

"None, Alice," Bella rolled her eyes, "They don't look good on me." I held back a snort and handed Alice the blue one.

"I have to disagree with you, because this color was amazing on you." I smiled. Once again her beautiful blush came across her cheeks.

"I'm going to get this one then," Alice giggled.

"Whatever," Bella sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I sighed as I sat down.

"How much longer?" I asked. Everyone laughed.

"You can totally tell it's her first shopping trip with Alice," Emmett said, still chuckling.

"Says the idiot who asked Alice if she was done shopping when she only had five bags," I fired back.

"I was just being optimistic," Emmett smiled. I just chuckled turning my attention to Alice.

"I'm serious though, how much longer?"

"I just have to run back into Hollister and then we can go sort out bags," Alice said, still on a shopping buzz.

"Well I'll meet you there, I just want to run into a store real quick," I said.

"What store?" Alice asked.

"I don't know the name of it," I lied knowing exactly which store I was going to.

"Mhm," Alice said, looking at me curiously.

"I'll go with you," Edward offered.

"That's okay," I said, "I get a little….distracted when I shop at certain stores." It was true if I was shopping for books or dance clothes then I could shut out the world around me.

"Oh, Okay," Edward said, a little…….disappointed?

"Well let's go, I have to be at the football field by six," Emmett said.

"I thought the all three of you played basketball?" I asked, confused.

"No, Edward plays basketball. Jasper and I just filled in because some of the players were sick," Emmett explained.

"Oh," I said.

"Yea, people call them the triple threat," Rose added.

"Why?" I asked. She had lost me again.

"Edward is the captain of the basketball team, Emmett is captain of the football team, and Jasper is captain of the baseball team," Rose explained.

"We became the frightening five when Alice became the captain of the soccer team and I became captain of the volleyball team," Rose said. That explained why everyone always looked at them with envy; I knew they had to be popular.

"What sports are left?" I asked, shocked.

"Those are the only ones our school has besides dance, but none of us take dance, so _Lauren_ is the queen bee there," Alice said. She said the girl's name like it was dirty word.

"Like I said ten minutes ago, I have to be to the football field by six, so let's get a move on," Emmett said, standing up. Everyone took off towards Hollister, but I headed off in the opposite direction towards the dance store. When I finally reached the store I was glad to see it was empty besides the clerk. I wanted to make sure I could get this bag into my room without anyone noticing it, so I quickly bought the new pink ballet shoes I wanted and headed towards Hollister. When I got there I saw Edward still at the front of the store with his back to me, so I snuck the shoes into one of my other bags and then walked by him casually as if I had just got there.

"Bella," Edward called, so loud you would have thought we were in different countries. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Oh, hi Edward," I said. He matched my smile and then looked at my empty hands.

"Didn't have what you wanted?" he asked, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"Nope," I lied, turning my gaze away from his. He didn't seem to believe me, but couldn't ask me any questions because the others came up with….SIX new bags.

"Alice, you bought six bags worth in one store?"

"Yea, but half of it's for you," she smiled. I sighed and shook my head. I would have argued but there was no point I already knew better. We made our way back towards Edward dorm and Emmett made jokes the whole way, so by the time we flopped onto Edward's floor we were dying of laughter. As soon as everyone quieted down Alice got down to business sorting through the bags.

"Because I know what everyone got I will hand everyone their bags and it will all go a lot quicker." Alice said, sounding like a military officer. We all nodded, but I quickly found my shoes and hid them behind me. Twenty minutes later Emmett and Rosalie were leaving with twenty-eight bags. Then Jasper and Alice left with forty-two. I sighed and stood up.

"I better get going, so I can get ready for the football game this evening," I said.

"Yea," Edward breathed. I quickly looked around at my whopping sixty-three bags. I had barely known about any of this; Alice just bought it without me knowing I just hope I like whatever is in all of these bags.

"Here let me help," Edward said, effortlessly picking up all sixty-three of my bags.

"Thanks," I whispered, holding open the door for him. I closed it behind me and ran to catch up with him. He hit the button for the elevator and I shook my head.

"I'm taking the stairs," I said.

"Afraid of elevators are we?" Edward asked mockingly.

"Just a little," I said, turning to go to the stairs.

"Didn't you take the elevator up though," he asked.

"No, remember you took the stairs with me," I said.

"Oh, yea," he said, shaking his head and stepping into the elevator which had arrived.

**EPOV**

"Well I'll meet you there, I just want to run into a store real quick," Bella said.

"What store?" Alice asked.

"I don't know the name of it," she said, obviously lying.

"Mhm," Alice said, looking at my curiously.

"I'll go with you," I offered, hoping I could get some alone time with her. I really wanted to get to know her better.

"That's okay," Bella said quickly, "I get a little….distracted when I shop at certain stores. Oh, she didn't want me to go with her.

"Oh, Okay," I whispered a little disappointed.

"Well let's go, I have to be at the football field by six," Emmett said.

"I thought the all three of you played basketball?" Bella asked, confused. I had to hold back a laugh at her expression.

"No, Edward plays basketball. Jasper and I just filled in because some of the players were sick," Emmett explained.

"Oh," Bella said, although confusion was still clear on her face.

"Yea, people call them the triple threat," Rose added.

"Why?" she asked.

"Edward is the captain of the basketball team, Emmett is captain of the football team, and Jasper is captain of the baseball team," Rose explained.

"We became the frightening five when Alice became the captain of the soccer team and I became captain of the volleyball team," Rose said. Bella looked like something just clicked in her mind, but then she became shocked.

"What sports are left?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Those are the only ones our school has besides dance, but none of us take dance, so _Lauren_ is the queen bee there," Alice said. All of my siblings and their partners hated Lauren; I had to admit she could get annoying, but she wasn't that bad, it could be worse.

"Like I said ten minutes ago, I have to be to the football field by six, so let's get a move on," Emmett said, standing up. Everyone took off towards Hollister, except for Bella who headed in the opposite direction. While everyone else traveled through the store, I stayed at the front looking at some hooded jackets. After about ten minutes I felt one of the bags get slightly heavier and then Bella walked by.

"Bella," I called, loudly over the music. She turned around and smiled; temporarily dazing me.

"Oh, hi Edward," she said. I smiled back at her and then noticed that she had no bags.

"Didn't have what you wanted?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I could tell she already knew what she wanted when we were at the food court.

"Nope," she attempted to lied, turning her gaze away from mine. I didn't believe her in the least, but everyone else came back out so I let it go.

"Alice, you bought six bags worth in one store?" Bella asked half shocked.

"Yea, but half of it's for you," Alice smiled. Bella sighed and shook her head. We made our way back to my dorm and Emmett made jokes the whole way, so by the time we flopped onto the floor we were dying of laughter. As soon as everyone quieted down Alice got down to business going through the bags and giving them to their owners.

"Because I know what everyone got I will hand everyone their bags and it will all go a lot quicker." Alice said, sounding like a military officer. We all nodded, but I saw Bella quickly sneak a blue bag behind her back. I inconspicuously looked at it and noticed that it was a dance bag. Maybe she dances? I couldn't be sure because I knew Alice and Rose had stuff from there, yet they didn't dance. Twenty minutes later Emmett and Rosalie were leaving with the least amount of bags. Then Jasper and Alice left with quite a few more. Bella sighed and stood up.

"I better get going, so I can get ready for the football game this evening," she said. I instantly became sad, she was leaving already and we were finally alone?

"Yea," I breathed. She looked around at all of her bags. I chuckled.

"Here let me help," I said, effortlessly picking up all of her bags. I knew all of those extra work-out sessions would pay off sometime.

"Thanks," she whispered, holding open the door for me. I could hear her close it behind me and then her heavy footsteps coming towards me. I hit the down button for the elevator, but Bella shook her head.

"I'm taking the stairs," she stated.

"Afraid of elevators are we?" I asked teasingly. This girl never failed to get me interested.

"Just a little," she said, turning to go to the stairs. I watched as she swayed her hips when she walked and then a thought popped into mind.

"Didn't you take the elevator up though," I asked.

"No, remember you took the stairs with me," she said, looking at me like I was crazy. I really shouldn't watch her walk; it's memorizing.

"Oh, yea," I said, shaking my head as I entered the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I laughed as I ran down the stairs. Edward couldn't even remember what happened thirty minutes ago. He looked like he was hypnotized or something. I finally came to the first floor, but Edward was nowhere to be seen, so I stood against the wall waiting for the elevator to get there.

**EPOV**

Great, just great Edward, now she probably thinks I'm crazy or something. The last thing I want is Bella to go back to blocking us out. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the ding of the elevator. The doors opened only to reveal Bella leaning against the wall.

"This place has slow elevators," she said, opening the door for me. I laughed.

"I guess."

"Where to?" I asked.

"I'm in building six," she said, heading off in that direction. I smiled; that was the farthest away which meant I got to spend more time with Bella.

"Do you have a roommate?" I asked.

"A what?"

"Roommate, someone who shares a room with you," I explained.

"Oh, no," she said, stopping. I was about to ask her why she stopped, but then I saw Lauren standing right in front of her.

"Hello Isabella," Lauren said, putting on a menacing smile.

"It's Bella," she said, "And you are?"

"I'm shocked Edward hasn't told you who I am," she said, looking at me for the first time, "I'm Lauren."

"Well, nice to meet you," she said, pushing past her. I tried to follow her, but Lauren stopped me.

"You're not going to say anything to her," she whined, "she pushed me."

"In all fairness you were blocking her way," I said, trying to defend Bella.

"Why are you walking with that slut anyway?" she accused. I sighed, I didn't want to say anything mean to Lauren or bad about Bella, but a little lie never hurt anyone.

"Alice asked me to help her she hasn't made any friends yet," I said. Lauren seemed to accept this because she smiled.

"That's so nice of you." I just nodded and ran to catch up with Bella. She quickly started walking when I reached her and there was an uncomfortable silence between us.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe him! _"Alice asked me to help her she hasn't made any friends yet."_ It's not like I tried to talk to him or anything, he and his friends were the ones that couldn't leave me alone. As soon as he appeared behind me I stalked off towards my dorm, fuming.

Who was this girl, Lauren? Who was she to call me a slut? Wait a second, Alice mentioned a Lauren earlier, the queen bee of the dancing at SBA. When I first looked at her I suspected she was a cheerleader because of her uniform, maybe she does both?

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Edward opened the door for me. Even though I was mad at him I couldn't help but to be amazed at how he managed to open a door while caring sixty-something heavy bags. I quickly led him to my room at the end of the hall. He set the bags down in my living room and then just stood there with his hands pushed into his pockets.

"Well thanks," I said, opening the door for him.

"Uh, you're welcome," he said, leaving. He seemed a little confused as he left, but I could care not less.

**EPOV**

As we walked – or stomped in Bella's case – to her dorm I couldn't help but feel the tension between us. I looked at her only to find her thinking deeply about something, yet I couldn't miss the anger rolling off of her. I then realized we were right in front of building six and I managed to pull the door open for her. She stormed down the hallway and stabbed the key into the doorknob. Her hands were trembling and I thought the lock was going to break, but the door opened and I set the bags down.

I stood there awkwardly with my hands shoved into my pockets waiting for her to say something.

"Well thanks," she said, opening the door.

"Uh, you're welcome," I said, stepping out into the hallway. I was confused; what had I done wrong? The door slammed behind me and I stood there shocked for a few minutes before I finally walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

As I shoved my new clothes into my closet I couldn't help but think about what Edward had said. Did he really mean that? Of course he did; I mean why he would lie to her. I sighed; why did I even care? I didn't…..or that's what I told myself. I decided to pre-occupy myself with getting ready for the football game. I concentrated on every little thing I did, so that way my mind wouldn't wonder.

**EPOV**

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going as I was walking away from Bella's room and almost hit a couple of people. I didn't get it; what had I done wrong? When I finally made it back to my room I noticed I didn't have time to look at Bella's pictures liked planned, so I just threw on a sweatshirt and ran over to Jasper's room.

**BPOV**

I ran outside, knowing I probably forgot something, but I was already running late. It seemed like forever until I was finally knocking on Jasper and Emmett's dorm room door. Before my hand was all the way down Alice was opening the door with Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward right on her heels.

"It took you long enough," she said, pushing everyone out so we could get to the field before the game started without us.

"I lost track of time," I said, making sure I was as far away from Edward as I could possibly get.

"Its fine lets just hurry it's almost time," Alice said, skipping towards the football field as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"How are you so hyper?" I asked amazed, "its 7:30 and we were busy all day shopping like mad."

"She's like the energizer bunny," Rose laughed, "she keeps going and going."

"Is than an insult?" Alice asked Jasper quietly.

"Not at all baby I love that you can keep going and going," he said, holding back his smile while trying not to laugh. I had never really noticed before, but Alice and Jasper are a perfect couple. At first sight you would never guess because Alice had black, spiky hair, was only 4'11", and was very thin; while Jasper was tall, lean, and had honey blond, curly hair. They complimented each other nicely; Jasper was the shy quiet type, while Alice was the hyper, outgoing one; they balanced each other out. My jaw dropped once we finally reached the football field. I had passed it a few times before on my way to my private studio, but it looked so different now that the scoreboard was lit up, with the stands full, the concession stand open, and the field filled with players from both teams warming up before kick off.

"Close your mouth," Alice giggled, "You're going to attract flies." I quickly shut my mouth and followed them toward our seats. I noticed that one side was totally filled with people in blue and gold (the official SBA school colors) and the other side was brown and green. I couldn't help but think that their colors were ugly; are you serious, brown and green "what is this I want look like a tree I mean come on?" As I was distracted with my thoughts I noticed all too late that the only seat left for me was between Alice and Edward. **Great**, two hours next to the jerk of the year winner! I debated sitting somewhere else, but I had finally opened up to someone and I didn't want to lose my new friends already, so I reluctantly sat down. We only had to wait for just a few minutes in the uncomfortable silence, before we were saved and the players headed to the sidelines and the cheerleaders headed out onto the field.

"I'm not an expert or anything, but aren't the cheerleaders supposed to be on the side and the players on the field," I asked. Everyone laughed.

"The cheerleaders always do a starting cheer," Rosalie explained. As I turned my head back around I saw Lauren's blond hair and was reminded of what I wanted to ask Alice earlier.

"You told me that Lauren danced right?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked, looking confused.

"Because it looks like she's a cheerleader not a dancer," I said.

"Well she was a cheerleader first, but then she realized it was better to take a sport, so she started dancing." Alice explained.

"What do you mean she realized it was better to take a sport?" I asked bemused

"No offense, Bella, but to be somebody at S.B.A. you have to be involved in some sort of a sport." Alice answered.

"Don't worry I don't want to be somebody," I laughed ending our conversation because the cheerleaders had left the field and the football players were in position for the kick-off to finally start the game.

At half-time we were winning 28 to 7.

"I'm going to get something to eat," I said, standing up, "anybody want anything while I'm going."

"Nachos, please?" Alice squealed in delight.

"Hotdog," Rose smiled. Jasper stood up and handed me something. I was confused at first, but then noticed it was a twenty dollar bill. I looked up to him confused but he just shook his head and laughed.

"Alice is my girl and Rose is my sister they are the two most important girls in my life, so that entitles me to pay for them, and you as our new friend I am going to get yours as well." I just nodded and then started walking away. Unfortunately I heard Edward running behind me.

**EPOV**

As I reached her I couldn't help but notice how she sighed in defeat.

"You forgot to take my order," I joked.

"What do you want? Jasper said he had the girls last I checked you weren't or are you gay and I missed the hints?" she asked, rudely and I knew she wasn't talking just about food anymore.

"I want to know why you're mad at me," I said. She suddenly became even more hostile at that remark.

"I'm surprised you don't know," she said, stalking off. I followed, still searching my brain for something that I could I have done. Then it hit me; okay, so I was wrong, a little lie could hurt somebody, but the only part that was a lie was that Alice didn't ask me to help I offered. Big deal, right?

"Bella, I didn't mean it," I said, "I was just trying to get rid of her, she tends to be stalkerish, she is like always where I am."

"I don't believe you and if you didn't like it why lie?" she questioned, still angry.

"Sometimes I have to lie to Lauren to get her to leave me alone she is like a lonely puppy following me around," I said, hoping she would believe me.

"Oh great, so now you could be lying to me to get me to leave you alone as well!" she stated.

"I said, sometimes I have to lie to Lauren, I would never lie to you, you are so much more important to me" I said, honestly. I could see her weakening, but we had reached the concession stand and now were ordering. She got a hot chocolate and shivered before I realized she didn't have a jacket on or with her for that matter.

"Where's your jacket? It's 45 degree's outside right now."

"I forgot it," she mumbled. I pulled off my sweatshirt trying to hand it to her.

"Take it," I said. She stared at it for a minute, obviously debating, but then turned to me with a sour look on her face.

"I would rather freeze to death," she said, menacingly.

"Stop being so damn proud and just take the jacket," I said, getting annoyed, I mean I could see her shivering, I knew she was cold.

"It has nothing to do with pride and if you knew me better you would know that!" she said, grabbing their food and stalking off back to our seats.

**BPOV**

"Take it," he said, holding it out to me. I looked it at wondering if I should take it; he did apologize. No hold up, what was I even thinking; I was not going to wear his jacket.

"I would rather freeze to death," I lied, surprised at how menacing it sounded. He shocked me with the words that came out of his mouth next.

"Stop being so damn proud and just take the jacket," he said and if there was any chance of being persuaded it was gone; he had crossed the line with that retort.

"It has nothing to do with pride and if you knew me better you would know that!" and with that, I grabbed their food and practically ran back to my seat.

I handed Alice and Rose their things and Jasper turned to me looking amused as I handed him his change.

"Did you kill Edward?" he asked with a half smile trying to lighten my mood, it almost worked until…. As if _on_ cue Edward returned and took his seat next to me.

"No not yet_."_ He tried to throw me a glare, but something in my expression made him smile.

"She loves me too much to kill me," he smirked. I laughed, humorlessly that was the biggest lie I had heard all day.

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I haven't had a chance to smack that annoying smirk off your face." His expression immediately turned into a grimace.

"Are you sure it's not because you would miss arguing with me?" he asked.

"Oh yea, that's it," I said sarcastically, "Because this fight was the highlight of my week."

"It probably was with your boring little lonely life without any other friends," he fired back.

"You're just mad because I'm not falling at your feet like your cheerleader whore over there," I screamed.

"You just don't know what to do now that you finally let somebody inside of your life your scared and trying to push them away already," he screamed back. Those words set me over the edge; why did he always go back to that? I couldn't help it I punched him in the nose. He gave me a shocked look, but grabbed his nose as the blood began to trickle out. He stood up and headed over to the bathrooms and I turned around to find Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie staring at me with their jaws dropped in shock.

"What happened between you two?" Alice asked when she finally pulled herself back to the land of the living.

"We just have a way of saying things that….get under each others skin," I said, pretending to be focused on the game which had just re-started.

"Obviously," she mumbled, turning to talk to Rose, no doubt about me.

The rest of the game went smoothly, but halfway through the third quarter I had to take the jacket Jasper offered. At first I thought Alice would be mad, but she smiled at me and it wasn't weird at all. Jasper was like my new big brother. Rosalie went back to Emmett's room and Alice took Jasper to hers, so I was left walking back to my room alone again at last. I was a little glad though because I just wanted to go to sleep and that's exactly what I did, as soon as my head hit my purple satin clad pillowcase.

**EPOV**

As soon as I grabbed my drink I headed back after Bella.

"Did you kill Edward?" I heard Jasper ask her.

"No not yet" As I sat down next to her I wanted to glare, but her smirk made the light bulb in my head turn on.

"She loves me too much to kill me," I said. She laughed, but it held no humor to me.

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I haven't had a chance to smack that annoying smirk off your face."

"Are you sure it's not because you would miss arguing with me?" I said, becoming angry again.

"Oh yea, that's it," she said sarcastically, "Because this fight was the highlight of my week." At least she was worth having a fight with, she kept it coming.

"It probably was with your boring little lonely life without any other friends," I said, hoping she would finally give up.

"You're just mad because I'm not falling at your feet like your cheerleader whore over there," she screamed. I couldn't help but notice how everyone (even the football players and cheerleaders) were staring at us.

"You just don't know what to do now that you finally let somebody inside of your life, you're scared and trying to push them away already" I screamed, knowing I had finally reached her weak point. It happened so fast I didn't even notice until the blood started to trickle out of my nose. She punched me! I wanted to be mad, but I was too amazed that she had done that, so instead I just headed to the bathroom to clean it up. When I came back out I walked right past where my friends were sitting and headed back to my dorm. Almost to embarrassed to stay.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the clock, 6:30 in the morning. Who would call me this early on a Sunday?

"Hello?" I asked, groggily.

"Bella, it's Alice," she said, hyper as ever.

"Why are you calling me so damn early?" I nearly growled into the phone.

"To tell you to open your door," she squealed, "we're going to be there in about two minutes."

"Who's we?" I asked, skeptically.

"Oh, come on Bella. You won't have to sit by him," she said.

"Alice," I whined, "I don't want to go anywhere with him."

"Too bad," she said, and I could practically hear her smirk. The line went dead and there was a knocking at the door. I was still in my pajamas, yellow tank-top and black shorts, and my hair looked like a haystack. I quickly pulled up my brown locks and was about to change when Alice yelled through the door.

"Don't you dare get dressed. I want to pick out your outfit." I sighed and opened the door. Alice squealed and ran to my closet; while everyone else just sat down on the couch.

"Where are we going?"I asked to nobody in particular.

"Just go along with it, I have the whole day planned out," Alice said, handing me a pile of fabric.

"You have twenty minutes," she said. I practically ran to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I blow dried my hair and left it in a wavy mess down my back. I looked at the pile of clothes Alice had given me; it was a blue tank-top (which was supposed to be layered over the gold one), a white skirt, and my rainbows (**A/N - It's a brand of flip-flops)**. I shook my head; did she know how cold it was outside? I quickly put on mascara and eyeliner and was putting my things in the laundry basket when she yelled.

"YOUR TIME IS UP!"

I walked out of my bedroom and Alice squealed.

"I knew it would look great."

"Well I'm glad you like it because I'll probably freeze to death."

"I was under the impression that's what you wanted," Edward smirked. I shot him a glare and he chuckled. I looked back to Alice who was smiling mischievously.

"Let's go," she said, pulling Rose and I by the wrists.

"I have to play with that in a few hours," Rose giggled, snatching her arm back. Alice was unfazed and just kept walking; knowing that the rest were following.

We went to cracker barrel for breakfast and Alice was right, I didn't have to sit next to Edward, I had to sit across from him. We glared at each other until the waitress came to take our order and Edward started to flirt with the waitress. I almost smacked her for flirting back, but I kept convincing myself I wasn't envious….because I wasn't.

"Edward, please don't give the waitress a heart attack," Alice joked.

"I'll try," he said, coolly leaning back in his seat.

The waitress came back with our drinks and I "accidently" tipped over Emmett's so she didn't have time to stay and flirt with Edward. Alice, Rose, and Jasper chuckled, while Emmett seemed angry I wasted his beverage, and Edward just looked amused.

While she was taking our order she stared at Edward the whole time and I had to occupy myself with playing with the menu, so I wouldn't smack her. I just tried to ignore the flirting until she brought our food and Edward smacked her butt.

"Do you have no self dignity what-so-ever?" I asked her, fuming. She just looked at me like I was crazy before walking away, swaying her hips. I looked back at the table to find everyone holding back their laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing." They all said, or screamed, in unison. We ate in a comfortable silence and Emmett insisted on paying for everyone when we left. We finally headed over to the gym for Rose's volleyball game.

"What is there a sports game every day?" I asked Alice.

"No, it's on a schedule. It's Baseball and basketball on Fridays, football on Saturdays, and then volleyball and soccer on Sundays."

"That's a little weird." Alice giggled.

"We told you sports are big around here, people take it very seriously, so they put it on a schedule and that way everybody will always know when the games are."

**EPOV**

I could hear Alice's phone ringing as we left Jasper's room. I entranced myself in Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie's pointless conversation to keep myself from eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it when I heard her practically yelling through the phone.

"_Alice, I don't want to go anywhere with him." _Well I guess the truce I thought about isn't going to happen. I don't get why she was mad in the first place; I already apologized. I sighed; Bella was much too confusing.

Emmett knocked, or pounded, on the door and we heard Bella shuffling around in the room. Alice suddenly gasped and then screamed at her.

"Don't you dare get dressed. I want to pick out your outfit." We heard a little more shuffling and then Bella opened the door. I hate to say it, but she looked hot. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a few pieces out around her face, she had on shorts that were way too short, and her tank-top was almost see through. Alice basically pushed her out of the way and skipped to her closet and I followed the others to the couch. I drowned out their conversation and just sat there like a statue.

I was awoken from my trance by Alice's squeal.

"I knew it would look great."

"Well I'm glad you like it because I'll probably freeze to death." Bella said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I was under the impression that's what you wanted," I said, trying not to express my amusement. She glared at me and I finally let out the laugh I had been holding in.

Let's go," Alice said, yanking Bella and Rose forward.

I followed everyone else out the door and had to listen to the girl's giggles all the way to Cracker Barrel. As we sat down Bella and I got into an intense glaring contest, but it was broken when the waitress came to acquire our drink order. I observed that the waitress was okay looking -nothing too fancy, but she would do- so I decided to try and provoke Bella. I did some shameless flirting and I could see Bella fuming across the table.

When the waitress came back with our drinks I started to flirt with her, but Bella quickly tipped over Emmett's drink, so the waitress had to scurry off and get another one. Emmett looked ready to kill Bella which made the whole situation a lot funnier. I hadn't quite provoked Bella enough for my liking, so I kept flirting with the waitress, but Bella didn't even notice. I knew I had to step it up some, so I smacked the girl's butt and Bella almost jumped out of her seat.

"Do you have no self dignity what-so-ever?" Bella said, so angry I ALMOST felt bad. The girl looked at her like she had three heads and then walked away swaying her hips. I couldn't help but think back to yesterday when I was watching Bella walk. That girl looked like she had two left feet compared to Bella.

We must have looked weird going to the gym because Rose was in the front (pumping herself up), then Bella and Alice had their arms interlocked and were giggling, then I was just shuffling along, and Jasper and Emmett were in the back doing God knows what.

Rose ran into the locker room to get ready and the rest of us went to find seats in the already crowded gym. Our school had more home games than most because some schools didn't have gyms, fields, excreta.

Bella didn't say anything to me the whole time; she didn't even look at me, so I was relieved when we stood up to leave. We stood right outside of the girl's locker room to wait for Rosalie, so I had to deal with fan girls (as my friends like to call them).

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"What time is it?" Bella and Alice asked at the same time.

"10:00," Jasper said, smiling at the new watch Alice had gotten him.

"My game isn't until 5:00," Alice said, with a bit of disappointment.

"Let's go to the pool," Rose squealed, "I want to relax."

"Perfect, let's meet at Bella's room in twenty minutes," Alice said, taking charge as always.

"Why do we have to meet at my room?" Bella whined.

"It's the closest to the pool," Alice said, rolling her eyes, "You whine too much."

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Play nice girls," Emmett laughed. They did shut up, but they also hit him on the back of the head. We headed towards the dorms and I watched Bella and Alice whispering to each other. We all stopped when Alice screamed and looked at Bella disapprovingly.

"You should have told someone."

Bella immediately shushed her and they went back to whispering.

I opened the door to my room and searched around my closet until I found where Alice had put my swim trunks. I looked at them for a long time knowing Alice would kill me if I picked the wrong one. I ultimately decided on a blue one with white stripes down the side. I decided to go barefoot, so I grabbed a cap, my cellular device (**A/N - I loving calling phones that)**, and my keys and headed towards Bella's room.

**BPOV**

It took everything I had not to look at Edward through the whole game, but I managed to do it.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do?" Emmett asked like a little kid.

"What time is it?" I asked at the same time as Alice. I had already blown off practice yesterday, so I had to be there on time today.

"10:00," Jasper said, weirdly admiring his watch.

"My game isn't until 5:00," Alice said, sadly.

"Let's go to the pool," Rose said quickly, "I want to relax." I internally cringed; I didn't like being in the water with other people.

"Perfect, let's meet at Bella's room in twenty minutes," Alice said, daring anyone to object.

"Why do we have to meet at my room?" I asked. I really didn't care, but I didn't know how clean it was.

"It's the closest to the pool," Alice said, rolling her eyes, "You whine too much."

"I do not!" I said honestly. I did a lot of things, but whine was not one of them.

"Do to!"

"Do not!" I said, almost angry.

"Do to!" She insisted.

"Play nice girls," Emmett laughed. I knew I shouldn't have – because I didn't know him very well -, but I hit him on the back of the head. I had to hold in my giggles when Alice also hit him. As we headed towards our rooms I walked next to Alice because I needed to talk to her.

"Alice I need your…um….help," I whispered.

"Okay, but why are we whispering?"

"I don't want them to overhear us," I said, like it should be obvious.

"Well what is it?"

"I'm afraid of the water." It was only half true, I was only afraid of the water when there were other people in it. She giggled for a few seconds before finally turning back to me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea," I said, feeling the blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said. I trusted Alice now, but that wasn't something you told somebody….anybody.

"Come on Bella……Please?" Alice pouted.

"No."

"You know you want to tell me," she said, in a sing-song voice. She was right I did want to tell her, but she didn't understand…I couldn't.

"Alice, can't you just let it go?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, now just tell me." I stared at her for a minute and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so when I was about thirteen I guess I was in the pool just relaxing. My dad came outside and joined me in the pool and we were just talking about nothing. He kept getting really close to me, but I kept swimming away, but I wasn't a great swimmer. Eventually he just grabbed me and tried to drown me. I just get nervous when other people are in the pool." I said, my voice getting quite at the end. She was quiet for a few seconds and then she threw me a disapproving look.

"You should have told someone," Alice screamed. I put my hand over her mouth.

"Be quite Alice," I said, "It wouldn't have mattered. He's a lawyer; he would have worked out something." Alice just shook her head.

"Bella, we would never hurt you."

"I know," I said. I had been trying to convince myself that for the last few days with no luck.

I eventually reached my room and headed over to my dresser to pick out a bathing suit. I looked in my drawer and gasped. Alice had replaced all of my old swim suits with skimpy little bikinis. I wanted to call her and protest, but I knew it was no use, so I grabbed a blue one that had white lettering across the butt. It quickly put it on and got three towels in case somebody forgot to bring one. I left my hair down to cover my tattoo and then sat down and waited.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I had only been sitting down for a few seconds when Emmett barged in my room with everyone following.

"Thanks for knocking. I might have been naked!" I said sarcastically.

"No problem." Emmett grinning so big I thought his face would spilt apart. I looked at everyone to find out that Emmett and Edward didn't have towels with them. I knew it! I chucked one at Emmett and it hit him square in the face.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Sorry, but it looked like you needed a towel," I said giving him an innocent smile. He just shook his head and muttered something to Jasper.

"Look we all match," Alice whispered in my ear, "My and Jasper have on red, Emmett and Rose green, and you and Edward have blue on."

"Great," I said, sarcastically.

"Let's go," Rose said, heading out the door, "I'm dying over here."

"You only played one match," Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"Those were the most grueling five games I have ever played in my life."

"I'm sure." I just giggled at them as I closed the door behind us. I noticed Edward walking behind everyone else; I took a deep breath, guess it's now or never.

"I got you a towel too," I whispered, holding it out for him to take. He just stared at it.

"Come on, I'm trying to be nice. Just take the towel; you can't be running around wet when it's this cold outside, you'll get sick." He stared at it some more.

"I think I'll take my chances." I slammed the towel on the ground and stormed off after the rest of our group. I passed Edward, quickly sending him a glare and heard him chuckle. I went to walk next to Alice because I felt the closest to her.

"What were you two talking about back there?" she asked, giggling.

"Towels," I growled. She just continued giggling and soon Rose came up.

"I hope your conversation was more interesting than those three idiots," she said, looking expectantly at Alice.

"We're just talking about Bella and Edward," Alice said, smiling mischievously.

"You two like each other so much it's ridiculous," Rose giggled.

"Where have you been these last couple of days?" I asked, "We HATE each other."

"Sure you do!" they said giggling. I was going to argue back, but we had reached the pool and my jaw dropped. There was one lap pool against the far wall and two large pools in the middle, each one with a giant blue and yellow bull in the middle on the bottom. There were white chairs and tables set up on the right side and EIGHT large hot tubs on the left side. One of the pools only went up to eight feet and the other one went up to thirteen and had three diving boards at various heights.

"Bella, you might want to pull up your hair, so it doesn't get tangled," Rose called, while pulling up her own long locks. Well there goes the idea of nobody seeing my tattoo! I reluctantly yanked up my hair into a messy ponytail. It took all of five seconds for Alice to run over to me gasping.

"YOU HAVE A TATOO?!?"

"Keep your voice down," I scolded, "How did you see it from all the way from over there?"

"I have great vision," she smirked.

"You have a tattoo? What is it?" Emmett asked, with Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie right behind him.

"It's just a bullet with my brother's initials on it," I said nonchalantly, but I loved it. Everyone looked at it, but finally they headed to the water. Rose and Edward went to the hot tub while Emmett, Jasper, and Alice jumped into the pool.

I took about ten minutes to get in, but finally I did. I just stayed in the shallow end floating with my eyes open. I heard Alice get out of the pool and head over to the hot tub and then someone else got into the pool. I kept my eyes open just in case, but I felt oddly at ease…….for a minute. All of a sudden someone came right behind me and whispered boo in my ear, but before I could scream four hands pushed me under the water. I came up thrashing and could hear snickering around me.

"Thanks guys, that was priceless," Edward said, giving both Jasper and Emmett a high five. I almost growled.

"What's going on?" Rose and Alice asked.

"_Edward_," I said his name like a dirty word, "Came up with some plan with your boyfriends to try and scare me."

"Scare you?" Alice asked, skeptically.

"Edward snuck up on me and then they pushed me under water." Rose and Alice's faces showed no emotion and I couldn't tell if they were going to burst out laughing or not.

"Guys, why don't we go get something to drink," Alice said. They all nodded and ran to their towels, except for Edward who didn't have one. I almost laughed, but then Alice shoved her towel at him and went to share Jasper's.

I just sat in the pool and watched them walk away from me, using every ounce of control I had not to cry.

**EPOV**

As we walked away from the pool I looked at Emmett and Jasper who were also silently snickering. Suddenly Alice stopped and spun around to face us.

"I thought we were going to get drinks," Emmett said, perplexed.

"We are," Rosalie said, grabbing his hand.

"_Rose_," Alice hissed.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're being ludicrous," she said, walking away with Emmett right behind her. Alice stood there taken aback for a minute before finally remembering Jasper and I were waiting on her on her to say whatever it was she wanted.

"ARE YOU TWO STUPID?!?" she screeched, causing a few people to turn and look at us. Jasper and I exchanged a glance and gulped. We just stood there silently while she yelled out most of her anger…….or so we thought.

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" she snarled.

"Of course we are!" We yelled in unison. She shot us deathly glares and the saying if looks could kill ran through my mind.

"I think you're blowing this all out of proportion," I said, shaking my head, "She's afraid of everything and that's not my problem we were just trying to have some fun."

"She's your friend. You," she started, but I didn't even let her finish.

"DON'T YOU GET IT ALICE? SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND," I screamed. Alice looked like she was going to say something, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Alice, you're choosing her over me," I said quietly.

"That's not true…." She started, but I just turned around and walked towards my dorm room.

**JPOV (Okay, this is a onetime thing normally it will just be Bella and Edward's point of view)**

I didn't know what to do as we watched Edward walk away. Follow him? No, I couldn't leave Alice. Comfort her? No, she's mad at me. Instead of doing anything I just stood there. Finally Alice spun back around to face me, so I decided to speak.

"If I would have known that it was going to upset you so much, I would have never suggested that idea," I said quietly. I watched Alice's face as a million different emotions flashed across her face.

"You suggested that?" she asked, looking away.

"Well, yeah." It was uncomfortably silent all around us. It seemed like hours as we just stood there with so much to say, but not the guts to say it. All of a sudden a look of pain crossed her perfect features and she said three small words that broke my heart.

"We are over." It took me a few seconds to come to my senses, but I still couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"What?" I asked, hoping and praying I had heard her wrong. She wouldn't do this over a stupid prank, would she?

"We're through." Oh my gosh, I did hear her right. Where was this coming from? I almost opened my mouth to try and talk this through with her when I saw her phone start to ring and the name Bella flash across the screen. I turned around and walked away. Edward was wrong, it wasn't just him she was choosing Bella over it was all of us.

**BPOV**

I sat there for about twenty minutes before I finally got out of the pool. I wasn't going to sit there alone and wait on them because they probably weren't coming back, but I didn't know what to do in case they did come back. I decided to call Alice.

"Hello," she answered, sadly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked warily.

"Of course," she said with fake enthusiasm, "Okay, so I'll come back to the pool and then we can get ready for my game together."

"Actually Alice, I have to go to practice since I didn't get too yesterday."

"Oh," she said gloomily.

"But we can get together and eat after we are both done."

"Cool. Meet up with me in my room at seven," she said instantly perky again.

"Okay, so I will see you at seven, goodbye Alice."

"Bye!"

I grabbed my bag and headed off towards my dorm room. In the hallway I grabbed the towel I had slammed down earlier and laughed before preceding into my room. I took a long showered, so I didn't smell like chlorine and then grabbed my dance bag and headed off towards the dance studio. As I was walking down the sidewalk I saw Alice in her soccer uniform a couple yards ahead of me.

"Alice!" I called as I ran to catch up with her.

"Hey," she said, turning back towards me.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They're umm….all busy," she said as she looked away.

"Oh," I said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. We were rescued from the awkward silence by approaching the field.

"Okay, so see you at seven Bella," she smiled.

"Yep good luck sorry I can't be there." I replied, starting to head left. I had to run the last minute because the last thing I wanted to do was be late. As I changed into my leotard, tights, and ballet shoes I could hear Fred taking deep breaths, like he was trying to calm himself. What is he so worked up about?

I walked nervously out of the room and sat down on the floor to stretch before I started my dance."Where were you yesterday?" he asked as he thumbed through a binder.

"Out with friends," I said, annoyed.

"Finally, you made some friends," he said relieved, "just don't miss any more practices." I let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't angry.

"Well now I have something to ask you and I want you to keep an open mind," he said slightly nervous. I gulped; if he said keep an open mind it was something I defiantly was not going to like.

"What?" I whispered.

"How would you feel about being the captain of the SBA dance team?" he blurted out, so quickly I almost didn't hear him.

"ABSELOUTLY NOT NO WAY!"

"I asked you to keep an open mind, please?" he said, sighing.

"Well it was open until you said that one little thing."

"Can't you just try it," he whined, but something in his voice had me nervous.

"I dance for myself and if people knew about it then it would wreck the tranquility."

"You've danced in countless competitions," he pointed out.

"But I don't have to see them and they'll forget all about me until next year."

"Nobody forgets the world champion," he smirked.

"The answer is no Fred!"

"Well too bad," he said. What in the hell did he mean by that?

"What?" I asked, half bemused and half irritated.

"I already conveyed you'd do it," he said sheepishly. I let out a groan of frustration.

"Why would you do that to me?"

"Well, I thought it would be a nice way for you to make friends and get involved with some school spirit," he grinned, now excited by his original idea.

"I'll try it, but if I don't like it for one second I'm quitting," I said, honestly; I had no shame in quitting.

"Fair enough! That is all I ask." he grinned, all though he faltered for a second when I threatened to quit.

"So now only come here on Sundays. Go to the normal dance room on Tuesday at four and they'll fill you in on the details," he informed me.

"Got it," I grumbled, still not completely set on the idea. Then something sparked in my mind.

"The dance team already has a captain, Lauren something or another."

"Yes, but they really wanted an experienced dancer to lead the team she was just a filler because her daddy has money." I nodded my head; dancing was more competitive than some people thought it to be.

"Alright let's get down to business," he said, now serious. Fred truly was a fun guy, but he never joked with ballet and that is why I picked him to train me.

One hour later……

"Bella is something wrong because your moves aren't coming out right and they're simple."

"No, nothing's wrong," I lied. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about why Alice wasn't with the others; as far as I could tell they went almost everywhere together. She had said herself the games were on a schedule and everyone always knew when the games were, so I doubt they were busy. I couldn't help wonder if I did something to make them not like her too.

"Well, try again. Remember it's a triple attitude turn, pique, pique, soutenu," he encouraged. I had been doing this simple piece for a few weeks now, but I couldn't get it right today.

"If you do it right, you can leave," he said, hoping to bribe me. It only worked because I was hoping I could catch the end of Alice's game. I got back into position and took a deep breath before trying the sequence again. I did it perfectly and instantly heard Fred applauding behind me.

"Great work Bella, see you next Sunday!"

"Thanks goodbye Fred," I said, heading to out the door so I could see Alice. In my rush to get to the field I forgot to change, so I just yanked on my jeans and sweatshirt over my dance clothes and changed my ballet shoes to flip-flops.

I took off running towards the field. I had no idea how long soccer games lasted, but hers had been going on for about an hour and half now. I finally reached the field to see the clock out of time and Alice about to kick a penalty kick. She turned and looked at the crowd seeing me instantly and I smiled encouragingly. She smiled back before turning to the ball with a look of determination on her face. The ref blew the whistle and she sent the poor ball flying towards the net. As soon as the mesh connected with the ball Alice was being thrown around in the air by all of her teammates.

Eventually people cleared out and I met up with Alice.

"Bella, you made it," she screamed, giving me a giant hug.

"I got let out early," I giggled, embracing her back. It was so nice to have friends.

"You were impressive out there," I offered. She then proceeded to tell me all about the game and the other team on our way back to our rooms.

"Did you see those uniforms?" she gasped in horror, "I wouldn't be caught dead in that." I just laughed as we went our separate ways. I took another shower; wow that was like my third one today. Oh well, you can never be too clean. I didn't know what to wear, so I called Alice and she described the dress she wanted me to put on.

How in the hell did she memorize all the articles of clothing in my closet? I realized I didn't want to know and went into the closet to try and find the dress she was describing. After twenty minutes of searching I finally found it and my jaw dropped to the floor. It was more magnificent then Alice had described it as. It was black, sleeveless, went to mid thigh, and hugged all my curves. I felt a little uncomfortable with this much of my skin showing, but I didn't have time to whine because I still had to do my hair and make-up. I straightened my medium length brown hair before curling the ends. I gave myself smoky eyes and just a little bit of lipstick before grabbing my purse and heading over to Alice's room. I got a couple of whistles and stares as I walked by, but I managed to make it to Alice's room in one piece. She opened the door and smiled at me before looking down at my feet and frowning.

"You did such a great job and then you put _those_ on your feet," she said, pulling me inside. I looked around her room as she rummaged around in her closet for something. She came back out with a pair of two inch, black pumps.

"Here," she said, pushing them into my hands. Sighing, I took off my shoes and put on the new ones. I didn't mind heels, but they made my feet hurt.

"Perfect, now let's go!" I hadn't noticed until she got in front of me. She looked beautiful. She had on a beautiful pink, off-the-shoulder dress that had a slit up the side. She hadn't put on much make-up, but her glossy, black hair was now in a 'just got out of bed' look instead of its normal spikes.

We headed outside and got a lot more stares and whistles. Maybe Alice was right, heels were better. We walked around the corner to the parking lot to find Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie getting into Emmett's huge, enormous jeep. Edward and Jasper turned to stare at us, their eyes wide and drool almost coming from their mouths while Emmett and Rosalie just got in the jeep. I was about to say hi, when Alice pushed me into her bright, yellow Porsche.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"What the heck?" I asked, as Alice climbed into the car, "I was about to say hello to them before I was pushed into the car."

"You were?" she said faking shock, "I'm sorry I didn't know." I just rolled my eyes, but I was going to ask her about it later. Then I was confused again, if they were also going out why weren't we going with them. I decided to not even try to understand right now and just have fun, something I hadn't had in a long time.

We pulled up to a nightclub and Alice barely had the car off before she jumped, yes jumped, out of the car.

"Come on Bella!" I laughed climbing out of the car and following her around to the entrance. My eyes widened at the site of the line. Alice took one look at me and laughed.

"Don't worry we don't have to stand in that," she said, smiling at me. I threw her a look that was silently asking her why.

"Two pretty girls can get in anywhere," she giggled, "besides, my parents own this place." I should have known she had some sort of connections. I almost had to laugh at Alice walking up to the huge body guard to get the over twenty-one stamp on her hand. I trailed after her still holding in my laughter and got the stamp on my hand too.

"Your parents let you drink in their own public bar?" I asked.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," she smiled.

"You're bad," I grinned. She just threw her head back in laughter and led me to the bar.

"Hey George, can you get me a martini?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Sure thing, doll face," he said, with a heavy southern accent. It sounded strange to me because people didn't have accents like that in Italy or Washington, or even here in New York.

He came back a few minutes later and I frowned when I saw he brought one for me. Alice sent me a look, so I picked up the drink and cautiously brought it to my lips. Alice laughed at me while sipping on hers, so I took a sip of mine and was relieved to find it tasted okay. Alice smiled in approval and then grabbed me and pulled me to a table. She set her drink on the table and I followed suit.

"Bella?" she said with a pouty face.

"What?" I asked, nervously.

"Come dance with me!" I sighed and was about to argue, but then realized it was a chance to show off some of my dancing moves. We were just about to walk off towards the dance floor when determination struck Jasper stepped up to Alice. I sat back down and sipped on my drink to let them talk out whatever was going on between them.

**EPOV**

My phone kept ringing and ringing, so I finally answered it.

"What?" I growled.

"Want to go out tonight?" Jasper nervously asked. I didn't want to even talk to anyone, none the less go out, but something told me that Jasper needed me.

"Sure." I said with as much excitement as I could.

"Cool, meet us at the parking lot in a few minutes." I was a little surprised Jasper wanted to go out after his break-up with Alice and slightly confused who the 'us' was. I sighed changing into dark washed jeans and a red button up shirt before heading out to meet 'them'.

When I reached the parking lot I saw Jasper leaning against Emmett's jeep and mentally slapped myself. Of course Rosalie and Emmett were the others! Right before I reached Jasper there was booming laughter from behind me and I knew Emmett was here.

"Thanks for coming out with us dude," Jasper said.

"No problem," I said. Jasper and I moved aside, so Rosalie and Emmett could get in first and as I was about to climb in Jasper tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Alice and Bella walking towards the car. Alice looked absolutely inappropriate and as her brother I wanted to run and cover her up, but Bella looked HOT! I was thinking about how attractive she looked in that dress and I was pretty sure that I was actually drooling at one point, but Alice shoved her into the car so fast that I snapped out of it. I turned and pulled myself into the jeep; grabbing Jasper up also, so he didn't look like a stalker or anything.

He sighed, but followed. It seemed as if there was a slight tension in the air as we rode to our destination. In my boredom I had forgotten to ask where we were going, but I knew as soon as we turned onto to 16th street. I looked at Jasper and shook my head; he was already going to try and win her back. He was pathetic!

As I was getting my stamp I couldn't help but wonder if Bella got one. Maybe if I could get her drunk……I shook my head what the hell was I thinking, she hated me.

I realized I had been zoned out for a few minutes because I had to run to catch up with them. When I arrived I only found Emmett and Rosalie, but I followed their gaze to see Jasper walking towards Bella and Alice. I looked at Rosalie and she laughed.

"Don't count on anything happening this is the third time he has started walking that way." I chuckled, but when I turned around and saw Jasper heading back towards us, I sighed. I was going to have to give him some tough love; I wasn't going to watch him walk back and forth all damn night.

"Dude, grow some fucking balls and go talk to her already!" I said when he was finally close enough. He looked a little shocked, but nodded. He took a deep breath before walking, or sprinting, over to Alice. I watched as Bella moved aside and Jasper and Alice stood there staring at each other for a minute. Don't tell me I was going to have to tell him what to say too! I was about to go over there, but Alice's lips started moving, so instead I headed towards the bar to get my drink. I couldn't help but remember how good Bella looked tonight in her black dress.

**BPOV**

I sat there uncomfortably for a several minutes, looking anywhere besides at Alice and Jasper. Eventually my drink ran out, so I went to get another one. As I meandered through the crowd I saw Edward sitting on a bar stool. I was going to turn around, but he had already seen me, so I kept going. When I sat down I turned my back to him, in an attempt at giving him the "cold shoulder".

I tried not to look at him, but when I slipped and looked he was unabashedly staring at me. Against my better judgment I turned to face him full on. I wanted to be angry, but I just couldn't be as I got lost in his wonderfully green eyes. I forced myself to look away and took a sip of my drink to calm myself down. I wanted to say something to him, but couldn't find it in myself to do so, so I just sat there not knowing who should speak first.

I was so glad when Alice came over, but she looked a little nervous.

"What's up Alice?" I asked.

"Well I sort of wanted to know if you would be okay with my getting back together with Jasper," she said sheepishly. I was confused for two reasons, one I didn't know they had broken up and two why wouldn't I be okay with that. She mistook my silence and started talking quickly.

"I mean I understand you might still be irritated with him for the incident in the pool, but he's awfully sorry."

"Alice, I was never mad at him for anything and I really shouldn't have a say in what you do with him." I said, still highly confused.

"Oh, you didn't know about that," she gasped.

"I didn't know about the pool thing no, why?" I asked, curiously.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later."

"And of course you should have a say. You're one of my best friends," she beamed. I had to grin right along with her and I was exultant that she thought of me as one of her best friends, even in the brief amount of time we had known each other.

"Well then I say, get back together with him," I giggled. She saluted me while cackling loudly and headed back to find Jasper. I turned back around to grab my drink only to find it missing; I was vaguely perplexed before I remembered Edward sitting next to me. I turned to see his smirk staring me right in the face. The same smirk that made me infuriated at him last time.

He seemed to sense this as it fell into a small smile and he pushed my drink back towards me. I looked into the glass to see it refilled and looked towards Edward, asking him a silent question._ Am I going to die from this?_

He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I just wanted to try and make up for being such a prick before. I'm really sorry about the whole thing." I almost fucking gaped at him. Was he bipolar?

"It's okay," I said, still too astonished to really comprehend anything. He smiled, pleased that I had accepted his apology so easily.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, staring into my eyes. I would have said yes to anything he suggested at that moment, but dancing was definite yes. It was my element.

"I don't think that," I started, watching his face fall as my own smile grew bigger, "you'll be able to keep up." Instantly, his colossal grin returned to his face.

"We'll see about that," he said, standing up and holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it letting him pull me to the center of the dance floor. I could see Alice and Jasper to my left and Rosalie and Emmett to my right. I swear they always popped out of nowhere. The song Low started to play throughout the club and Edward's hands made their way to my hips, turning me around, so my back was on his chest. We started grinding against each other and as I got caught up in the moment my hands twisted into his hair.

By the time the song ended Edward and I were both panting and I decided to add club dancing with Edward to my top ten favorite things to do. We sat back down at my original table waiting for the others to join us. We sat in a comfortable silence until we heard Emmett.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend," he said, in a low calm voice. Edward and I both made our way over to where Emmett was standing across from some guy, who had obviously had way too much to drink. The man was very tall, had dark russet skin, and black hair that was in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Dude, she came onto me," they guy laughed.

"No I did not," Rose commented.

"Yes, you did," he said, arguing.

"Are you calling my girlfriend fucking liar?" Emmett growled, losing the façade.

"Well it sure seems that way, doesn't it," they guy said, smirking at Emmett. In a flash Emmett and the guy were fighting and all I could see was a big ball in the middle of the floor. I stood there watching it unfold, hoping Emmett wasn't hurt. A man walked up and tried to pull the stranger away from Emmett.

"Jacob, don't be stupid let's just go," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Embry, it's not stupid." Jacob growled, pulling out of his grasp and lunging at Emmett. Embry then joined in the fight trying to help Jacob. What the hell? Jasper obviously wasn't going to let it be two to one because he soon jumped into fight despite Alice's pleas. Alice and I huddled together watching as many more people started jumping into the fight.

I almost wanted to be like Alice and plead with Edward not to join the fight, but figured it would be out of line, so I just hugged Alice closer. Security finally came and pulled everyone involved outside. Rosalie, Alice, and I pursued them ready to go back to our rooms anyway.

"Sorry about that baby," Emmett whispered, putting his arm around Rosalie, but she just smiled.

"I'm glad you stood up for me, it just made me love you more if that was even possible!" she said, kissing him. Alice and I looked away not wanting to see them make up or out in this case.

"Hey, Bella can you ride with Emmett, so Jasper and I can have some a little alone time," she blushed. Alice Cullen actually blushed this was the first time I have ever seen that happen.

I nodded, giggling and turned to the right to get into the enormous red jeep.

**EPOV**

As I sat down at the bar I ordered a rum and coke.

I turned around to look for Emmett and Rosalie only to see Bella walking towards me or was it the bar? Who would have guessed that quiet, little Bella drank alcohol? I couldn't help, but stare at her in her skimpy, black dress once again she was just so beautiful.

I was slightly embarrassed as she turned and caught my staring at her, but lucky for me Alice came over to distract her. As they were distracted I grabbed her drink and asked the bartender to refill it. I was going to slide it back in front of her and see if she noticed, but I didn't have enough time, so I just hid it behind me.

She turned back around looking at the bar top confused, but it didn't take her long to turn and look at me. I smiled at her and pushed the drink towards her. She sent me a look like she was wondering if it was poisoned or not. I couldn't help but chuckle at her silly thoughts, this girl really does have some trust issues.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I just wanted to try and make up for being such a prick before. I'm really sorry about the whole thing." I said, hoping she would believe me. I really wanted to just start all over, I mean I was practically falling for Bella before and then she wanted to castrate me.

"It's okay," she said, her voice faltering a little.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked, knowing she would say yes.

"I don't think," she said, and I knew I looked sad, but I was almost positive she would say yes I mean she was smiling so brightly. "You'll be able to keep up." She was good; I had to give her that.

"We'll see," I said, extending my hand out towards her. She grabbed it enthusiastically and I led her to the dance floor. I picked a spot right in between our friends, so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable of anything.

Soon the song Low started to blare through the speakers and I turned Bella around, so her back was pressed up against my chest. As we started grinding against each other her hands snaked their way into my hair slightly pulling it. It felt so good, but I just kept dancing – if you could call it that – slightly pulling her closer.

When it was finally over we were both panting, so I led her back to the table to wait on the others. We just sat there trying to regulate our breathing until I heard Emmett talking angrily towards someone. I followed Bella through the crowd to see him glaring at Jacob Black. Jacob Black was Emmett's worst enemy because he was the captain of the football team who had beaten him last year.

I tried to drown out their conservation, but decided I should probably start paying more attention when they were both on the ground. Bella and Alice cringed into each other's sides and hugged each other. I wanted to laugh at the sight of them.

When Jasper went to join the fight Alice tried to stop him although I knew she actually liked seeing him throw other guys to the ground. She was a sucker for strength. When I decided I should probably help them out because it was about seven to two I wanted Bella to ask me to say, but I knew she wouldn't we were just friends she had no reason to.

I was glad when security split the whole thing up because I didn't really feel like kicking anybody's ass tonight. As I wandered to the jeep I saw Alice and Bella talking quietly to each other. What was up with those two? I lost my train of thought as Bella started heading for Emmett's jeep; she was riding with us.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

I watched Bella stare up at the jeep and gulp.

"Do you like my baby, Bella?" Emmett asked, holding back his laughs. Unfortunately for him, his joke backfired.

"Of course, we're like best friends," Rose smirked. Bella smiled gratefully at her and Emmett cursed under his breath. While Bella stood staring at the jeep, contemplating on how she was going to get in it as I snuck up behind her.

"Need some help?" I whispered, in her ear. She gasped and turned to look at me.

"Y....yes p...please," she stuttered. I opened the back door to the jeep and grabbed her waist lifting her up before climbing in after her.

"Thank you so much there was no way I'd have gotten up here without you," she smiled appreciatively.

"Anytime," A few minutes into the ride a harsh breeze blew by.

Bella shuddered, "I'm so cold." I carefully removed my jacket and put it on her. She looked down and grinned at it. Obviously Emmett had forgotten about Bella because he drove straight over to our dorm's parking lot without dropping her off.

We stepped out the jeep and Emmett looked at Bella and yelled, "Damn it, I am so sorry, I forgot."

I looked at Bella, "I'll walk you to back to your dorm." She nodded her head, slipping her arms into the sleeves of my jacket.

I knew Bella wouldn't be able to get out, so I grabbed her waist and pulled her to the ground. She blushed before looking away.

"Thank you, yet again."

"My pleasure," I said, smiling at her. We said goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie and started the short walk to her room.

"You really don't have to walk me to my room," she said quietly.

"Well, I really don't want to have to go with Rosalie and Emmett because they always stop a million times to kiss," I laughed. She laughed along with me, but then turned serious again.

"What made you apologize?" Bella asked, nervously. She made it seem like somebody had forced me to apologize to her. I wished I could have come back and gave her a smart ass reason, but I had nothing.

"I don't know," I whispered. That was the truth; I had no clue what had made me do it.

**BPOV**

I wasn't exactly thrilled with his answer of "I don't know", but I decided not to push it. We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to my room. After I unlocked the door I turned to look at him.

"I...ah... guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah, goodnight Bella." We stood there for another minute before he finally turned and walked away. As soon as the door to the building shut behind him I went inside and headed straight for my bed.

The next morning as I was watching television my phone started to ring. I was glad to be friends with Alice, but did she have to call every morning?

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey," she said, even bubblier than usual.

"Do you need something?" I asked, trying not to be rude, but I wasn't a morning person.

"We meet for breakfast every Monday, so I'll see you at Dunkin Donuts in 15 minutes, okay" she said. Then she started giggling. I was going to ask her what was going on, but then heard a male voice and realized Jasper must still be in her room.

"I've got to go," she said, still giggling.

"Okay, bye," I said, hanging up. I threw a T-shirt and jeans on before grabbing my keys and heading outside.

When I got to Dunkin Donuts everyone was already there. I got a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin before sitting down next to Edward.

"How are you this morning, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Tired," I replied with a small smile, "How are you?"

"Also a little tired," he said smiling back at me. The bell rang shortly after and everyone scrambled to their classes while I just headed back to my room. I took a shower, blow-dried my hair, applied some make-up, and put the few things I needed into my book-bag. I still had an hour and a half, so I set my alarm and went back to sleep.

**EPOV**

I sighed leaving second period, social studies. All the girls were staring at me and Lauren and Tanya were on either side of me yapping away. I was finally able to duck into English class freeing myself from their annoying voices. As the first bell rang I looked to my left wondering where Bella was, but she came running in right as the tardy bell was ringing. She was slightly flustered as she sat down in her desk.

"What took you so long?" I whispered, as Ms. Clark began her boring speech on Romeo and Juliet.

"I thought I set my alarm for fifteen minutes before class started, but instead I set it for five," she said, still trying to catch her breath. Set her alarm? Why wasn't she in class?

"Why did you go back to your room?"

"I don't have a first or second period class," she said, her eyes never leaving the board. I leaned over to say something else, but Ms. Clark turned back around, so I decided it could wait until our class together.

At the end of class I tried to ask Bella about her lack of classes, but she left too fast.

**BPOV**

I headed to gym quickly because I had a feeling that Edward was going to start asking more questions. I hate answering questions, no matter how simple or innocent. When I stepped out of the locker room Alice was standing right there waiting for me.

"Hey Bella," she said, squirming.

"Hi." When we sat down on the bleachers Alice was still squirming.

"Do you have to use the bathroom?" I asked. She laughed.

"No, I just have some really big news."

"Well, tell me." I wasn't normally one for gossip, but it was probably only about somebody in our circle of friends anyways.

"Last night, Jasper and I had sex," she said, so quickly I almost didn't catch it.

"Was this the first time?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. I knew she wanted to say more, so I decided to let her talk my ear off. It was the least I could after she was so nice to me.

"Well, tell me about it," I said, knowing, I would probably be deaf in my left ear by the time she was finished. She squealed and then proceeded to tell me everything from when they got in the car until they left her dorm room this morning.

After I changed I waited on Alice and we headed to lunch together.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her, as she scouted for the others.

"Pizza," she smiled. I knew I wasn't supposed to have anything greasy like that, but I couldn't say no to Alice. We got two slices each and then headed towards where she had spotted our friends.

Emmett was devouring a plate of spaghetti, while Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward were clutching their sides and laughing. I looked at Alice who also noticed the scene.

"I can't believe we call those losers our friends," she laughed. As soon as my butt hit the chair Edward turned to me. He had that same look on his face from English class.

"Okay no escaping this time," he smiled. I grimaced.

"I just want to ask one simple question. Stop acting like I'm questioning you over a murder or something," he joked.

"Okay, ask away."

"Why do you only have three classes?" Once he asked the question everyone at the table turned to me, also interested in what my answer would be. The answer was simple, but it would include telling them about my dancing, so I decided to edit just a little.

"I went to Italy on a vacation and fell in love with it, so I lived there for two years. The education system there is much more advanced, so I've already learned everything, but I still have to have so many credits to graduate." They all nodded and went back to eating. I was finally able to pick up my slice of pizza and eat it.

The rest of the day was uneventful as everyone had class and practice. After photography I went to my room and looked at some of my pictures of Edward and went to sleep without being bothered for the first time in days.

I woke to my alarm and when I rolled over I looked at the date and realized it was Tuesday. Great, today I start as captain of the SBA dance team (in case you didn't notice that was sarcasm.)

I got ready for the day at a very slow pace, trying to delay this day as much as possible. I finally left when Rosalie called telling me the third bell had just rung. Surprisingly I made it to class on time, but I couldn't tell you anything we talked about. I was too busy staring at Edward. I just wanted to run my fingers through his disarrayed, bronze hair or across his sculpted chest which you could see through his tight polo shirt. I couldn't figure out why I was having these thoughts. I mean I couldn't like my best friend's brother…….could I?

During gym I just sat on the bleachers and tapped my foot anxiously, which bothered Alice to no end. I finally stopped halfway through Alice's story about the time Edward peed himself at the zoo because I doubled over in laughter. He was scared of monkeys!

By the time lunch came I probably looked like a serial killer because my eyes kept scanning the room and I jumped at every little sound; I always got like this when I was nervous. I went to pick up my drink, but my hand was shaking so much that it sloshed all over the place and I couldn't actually get any into my mouth.

"Bella what is your problem?" Alice asked, finally addressing my weird behavior.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous that's all." I mentally slapped myself, now I would have to tell her about my dancing but I guess they would all find out eventually

"What are you nervous about?" Alice sounded so much like a psychiatrist I almost laughed at her. I decided to just to tell her truth and get it out of the way.

"I have practice today, but I don't know if I'm going to do well." They all nodded. As sports players they were no strangers to pressure. Although I could tell they were dying to know what sport I was involved with.

During photography class I could barely hold my camera. I was afraid that I was going to drop it and would have to buy a new one. Even though money wasn't an object for me (due to my dad's successful law firm) I didn't like to go around breaking cameras. After I finally got a few good shots of the girl we were photographing (Ms. Metts' daughter) I immediately put the camera away.

I stopped back by my dorm room to switch my book-bag for my gym bag before heading halfway across campus to the regular dance studio. When I opened the door I realized why Fred didn't have me practice here. The bars were old and the white paint was chipping off of them, the floor was scuffed, and the wall of mirrors had many cuts and marks. The only thing that seemed new about the place was the paint job; the walls were blue and had a yellow strip going through the middle. I may have to actually call my father to get him to donate some of his money to the dance team here, not that he would tell me no, but I can at least be nice and ask like the good child that I am.

There was only one person in the studio when I got there. She was about 6 feet (too tall for a dancer), had short red hair, a ton of freckles, and was wearing a white leotard with pink tights. I guessed she was the dance instructor because she had a clipboard in her hand. I walked over to her and she looked down at me, smiling.

"You must be Bella," she said, with a heavy New York accent. When I first decided to come here I had prepared myself for the accent, but she was the first person I had met who actually had one.

"Yes," I said quietly, still nervous.

"I'm Miss Bridget. The other girls should be here shortly, so you can go ahead and change if you like," she said, pointing to a room. I nodded and hurried into the room. It was a small room and only had a mirror and a light in it. I threw my hair into a tight bun, using tons of hairspray before slipping on my tights, leotard, and ballet shoes.

When I entered back into the room there were seven girls in there. I recognized four; Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley (who followed Lauren like a lost puppy), and Angela Weber (a quiet, kind girl in my English class). I quickly learned that the other three were Victoria Mallory, Lauren's cousin, Kate Denali, Tanya's younger sister and Jane Santiago.

Miss Bridget came out of another room that I guessed to be her office or the bathroom and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Girls, this is Bella Swan," she smiled, "and she is going to be our new captain." All of the girls nodded and smiled at me, except for Lauren. Her nostrils flared and her eyes grew huge.

"I'm the captain!" She tried to argue.

"Well," Miss Bridget said nervously, "Bella is a little more experienced and I think she could help us win this year."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THIS IS MY THIRD YEAR AS CAPTAIN IN A ROW! I DON'T CARE HOW EXPERINCED SHE IS!" Lauren yelled outraged. I giggled; she was acting like a child. She turned to me and glared.

"You bitch!" she screamed, "I cannot believe you're trying to steal my spot as captain." Before I could even respond her fist was flying at my face, but I was quicker than her. I grabbed her arm and twisted it around before pushing her away from me. Lauren huffed in annoyance, but tried a different approach and lifted her foot towards my face. I just laughed as I grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground on her back.

She caught me by surprise when she grabbed my ankle, so I went flying towards the ground with her. We both started throwing our fists at each other, pulling hair, and kicking our feet into what we hoped was the other's head or side. I only stopped when I heard the sickening crunch of something breaking and finally rolled away and stood up. I checked my body, but I had no bruises or cuts and my bun was still in perfect condition. Lauren was not as lucky; she was holding her wrist, so I guessed that was the crunch and I could see where many bruises would be visible on her arms and legs. She stood up carefully and together she and Jessica rushed out of there and to the nurse. Once she left all eyes turned to me, but thankfully Miss Bridget stepped in.

"I think we'll just forget about practice for today. See everybody next Tuesday." With that I changed and stormed out of there, still worked up over my fight with Lauren.

I walked outside and was once again amazed at the amount of kids roaming around. I shook my head and started walking towards my dorm room. About halfway there I saw my friends walking a few yards ahead of me, so I sped up to catch them. I fell into step next to Alice and she turned and smiled at me.

"Hello, Alice." I greeted her.

"Hey you out of practice already?" she asked, looking at the time on her phone.

"We got let out early," I shrugged.

"We?" she questioned, "I thought you weren't on a team."

"Well I wasn't, but now I am." As soon as the words left my mouth I realized that this whole thing was getting much too complicated and that I should just tell them all about my dancing. Unfortunately, as soon as I went to open my mouth everyone's phone started ringing. It was odd; I mean what were the chances that all five of their phones would ring at the same time. We gradually slowed down, but we finally came to a complete stop and everyone turned to stare at me wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, confused. Jasper handed me his phone and hit the talk button. Suddenly a video was playing and it didn't take me long to figure out what it was. Someone had recorded my fight with Lauren.

"Damn Bella you got her pretty good," Emmett laughed, as I handed Jasper his phone back.

"What was the fight about anyways?" Rosalie asked, still a little shocked. I started to fidget, this was it. My peace was about to leave me forever.

"Me taking her place as captain," I whispered. I hoped they hadn't heard it, but I knew they did.

"Wait, so you were trying to take her place?" Alice asked, looking at me a little disapprovingly.

"No. I was offered and said no, but they basically forced me." I said, honestly. "I would never try and take someone's spot." Alice's face instantly went back to its normal perky self.

"Well I'm glad someone finally put her in her place it has been a long time coming," Rosalie said, also grinning at me. As we started walking again Edward came to walk on my left.

"So this whole time the thing you've been keeping from us is your dancing?" he asked, with a confused expression on his face. He looked so cute when he was confused. Wait, I did not just call him cute. Oh who am I kidding, he's gorgeous. I nodded at him, not trusting what would come out of my mouth if I spoke.

"Why?" he asked as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Dancing is my escape in the world. If I let a whole bunch of people in on it then it wrecks the tranquility."

"I don't see why you like dancing anyway," Emmett said, scrunching up his nose like something smelled bad.

"Why do you play football Emmett?" I asked. Emmett looked confused, but everyone else just smiled knowing where I was going with this.

"It's necessary for me to live, without it I just wouldn't be right. It keeps me sane," he answered. I smiled, that was just the answer I wanted to hear.

"That's how dancing is for me. Football is your air, Dancing is mine." He looked for thoughtful for a minute, but then nodded accepting my logic. As we walked around everyone was staring at me, obviously having watched the video. What surprised me though was when Edward glared at them all and made them look away.

I smiled at him in appreciation, but it was broken by Lauren coming over with Jessica in tow as always.

"Eddie, why are you walking with her? She broke my wrist," she said, holding the brace up in front of his face. He took a deep breath and looked at me before speaking.

"Lauren, I'm walking with her because she's my friend. I don't care about your problems and we're not friends, so stop bothering me." I almost fucking gaped at him. This was the same guy who had once said he lied to get rid of her. A few days ago he was practically afraid of speaking rudely to Lauren. He started walking away and the rest of us just followed after him leaving a very confused and shocked Lauren behind. When we finally caught up to him I asked the question that everyone wanted to.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know," he whispered, "I just finally told her how I felt." I looked at everyone else and they just shrugged, so I turned back to Edward and waited. He finally looked up and smiled at me. I laughed.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a little ice cream parlor I had found on my first evening here.

**EPOV**

As Bella pulled me I couldn't help the large grin that spread across my face. Her small hand felt so warm in my large one and seeing her so happy made me happier. When we went inside a shudder went through both Bella and I. I almost commented on how cold it was, but then realized they had to keep it cold, so the ice cream wouldn't melt. I watched as Bella looked around like a little kid on Christmas morning. When she noticed me staring she laughed.

"I haven't had ice cream in years," she admitted.

"What?" Alice asked. I almost jumped; I had been so concentrated on Bella I hadn't noticed the others come in.

"I could never eat sweets with my diet while I was dancing."

"Well if you're still dancing then how are you allowed to eat it now?" Rosalie asked.

"Simple. I made a deal with my coach that I could eat whatever I wanted as long as I go on a diet two weeks before a competition." With that Bella turned around and called the guy over.

"I'll have cheesecake in a waffle cone," she said. He nodded and turned to look at me, but I turned to look at Bella. I had never gotten ice cream from this place before.

"What do you suggest?" I asked her.

"Do you like chocolate or vanilla better?" she asked.

"Chocolate."

"Then I would go with the double chocolate chunk or chocolate supreme," she said, smiling widely. I nodded and turned back to the man who was still waiting for me to place my order.

"I'll have chocolate supreme in a waffle cone." Bella and I sat down at a table waiting for our ice cream and the others joined us after putting in their orders.

"What did everyone get?" Bella asked excitedly. I had never seen someone get so worked up over ice cream. I guess she was just one of those people who enjoyed the simple things in life.

"Birthday cake," Emmett smiled, patting his stomach.

"Cookie dough," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes at Emmett.

"Vanilla," Jasper said. Just like him to be so simple. Bella looked at Alice expectantly, guessing she would have the best flavor of all but Alice laughed.

"I'm sharing with Jasper." Bella nodded, but frowned at the lack of creativity in everyone's chosen flavors.

When the guy told us our ice cream was ready Bella jumped out of her seat, grabbed them all, and came back before any of us could even blink. She handed us our cones after wrapping a napkin around the bottom. She basically moaned after taking the first bite and I just laughed turning back to my ice cream. I got a little curious though after she started moaning after every bite. When she noticed my curious look she explained.

"It's the best kind of ice cream ever. I'm always like this when I eat it." I wondered if I should have got that kind. She made it seem like it really was best thing ever. She must have sensed this as she leaned closer to me.

"Here try some." I took a bite off the edge and swallowed. Now I knew why she moaned that was fucking delicious. She smiled and took another bite right from where I had. I was surprised she didn't think I had germs or some something like that. As I turned back to my ice cream I remembered how Bella's face had lit up when she suggested it. I leaned into her and put my lips right below her ear.

"Here try some." She gulped, but took a bite. She moaned again and then turned to me, so that are lips were only a few centimeters away.

"Second best flavor," she whispered, before leaning away. I pulled back also and took another bite, making sure to eat right from where she had.


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

It's a day away from being two weeks since my fight with Lauren. Due to Lauren's "injury" practice had been cancelled the last two weeks, but we were going back tomorrow. Ever since the gang and I had ice cream together, Edward and I have been shamelessly flirting, as Alice called it. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him and I couldn't deny the sensation I felt when he touched me, it was as if he could warm my soul by the soft brush of our shoulders. If you would have told me four weeks ago that I would be falling for Edward Cullen I would have laughed in your face and told you that would never ever happen, but it was happening, now. I was falling for Edward Cullen, **hard**.

Right now I was heading to IHOP to have Monday breakfast with the gang. I was already ready for the day because I wanted to work on my photography project.

"What, are you not hungry this morning, Bella?" Emmett asked, with a mouth full of pancakes.

"I'm not staying long. I want to get a good shot of the sunrise this morning," I replied, laughing.

"Photography project?" Edward asked knowingly.

"Yea, I couldn't figure out what to do so I'm just doing the sun at different times of the day." Our project was to show one object looking slightly different in each picture.

"How original," he said, jokingly.

"Why thank-you Edward," I smiled.

"Anytime, beautiful." As soon as the words escaped his mouth Alice flashed me "the look". The one that said, 'that's what I mean when I say shameless flirting'. I just rolled my eyes at her. She knew I was starting to like her brother a lot more, what can I say he was growing on me. I haven't been this happy in a very long time and I had my new best friends to think for it.

"See you later, guys," I said, standing up. I really couldn't miss this sunrise; the project was due in two days. They all waved and I headed back outside. People were scattered all over the campus, lounging around before class started. It was almost as if this was a college instead of a high school, I mean we were almost completely unsupervised. I went to a spot where there were few trees and sat down in the grass waiting. I leaned back on my elbows and enjoyed the warmth. It wouldn't be long until it was freezing cold outside as winter drew closer. When I heard the bell ring I guessed the sun would probably peeking over the horizon by now, so I grabbed my camera and stood up. I took a few shots of the sunrise and then walked around a little bit, taking shots from different angles. When I was sure I had the perfect picture, I headed towards English.

**EPOV**

I sighed, when Bella walked out of IHOP. I didn't want to be away from her at all. Lucky for me she only went a couple of yards away. She leaned back and stuck her chest out. The inner teenager in me was really turned on. I only looked away when I heard giggling beside me. I turned to find the source only to see Alice and Rosalie doubled over in laughter.

"Edward, you're drooling," Jasper laughed. I scowled, knowing damn well I wasn't drooling. The first bell rang, so we paid and hurried off to class. I couldn't help but take one last fleeting glance at Bella before beyond the trees that would block her from my sight.

"Edward, you'll see her in less than two hours," Rosalie said, pulling me towards class. I sighed, before turning around and breaking into a run.

I knew that I wanted Bella. I was just afraid that she wouldn't want me as more than a friend. Jasper and Emmett kept telling me to go for it and with any other girl I would have already done so, but this wasn't just any girl. This was the girl who had hated me less than three weeks ago, the girl who had punched me in the nose, the girl I was falling for, fast**. This was Bella.**

I couldn't focus all through first and second period. All I could think about was the way Bella's hair fanned out behind her this morning with the wind blowing through it lightly. By the time third period came around I had a serious…situation. I snuck into a bathroom for a few minutes to calm myself before continuing on my route to see Bella, otherwise known as third period, English. I visibly perked up when I saw Bella sitting there, lightly bobbing her head to whatever song was playing on her IPod.

"Hey," I smiled as I took my seat next to her.

"Hey," she replied, putting her IPod into her back pack.

"Did you get a good shot of the sunrise, beautiful?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, I'm going to be up all night finishing this thing," she said, frowning.

"I finished mine last weekend," I smirked. My smirk fell into a smile as I remembered what I had done for my project.

"Of course you did." I was about to give another smartass comment, but the teacher interrupted me by starting her speech on classics. If I had to hear this old hag ramble on about Shakespeare, Austen, and Dickens for an hour I was going to die, so I raised my hand thinking of something to get us out of this lecture.

"Didn't you say we were going to have time today to work on our essays about the different genres of books?" I asked, knowing she hadn't said anything about this. The lady was at least seventy-five; she couldn't be that difficult to bamboozle.

"I don't believe I did Mr. Cullen," she said sternly. I could tell by her face that she was thinking back to see if she remembered saying such.

"Ms. Clark, I'm almost positive you said that we would have time to work on this today." I said, laughing on the inside. Shock crossed her old, wrinkled features and she again went to searching her memories, but she was interrupted by the sound of Bella's voice.

"I have to agree with Edward on this. I distinctly heard you say we would be given time for our project on Monday," Bella said, winking at me.

"Well I suppose if I said that," she started, but was interrupted by the sound of book bags and desks moving around. She sighed, but just sat back down at her desk and took out an old, worn out book. I turned in my desk to face Bella and smiled.

"Thanks for backing me up."

"No problem."

"I should probably actually work on that paper though. I haven't even started it," I said, grimacing.

"I finished mine last weekend," she said, laughter in her voice. I just sent her an eye roll before smiling at her.

"Then maybe you can help me with mine. Not all of us have taken advanced classes in Italy."

"Oh, shut up Cullen. I know for a fact that you're brilliant." I normally hated it when people called me by my last name, but it sounded very alluring coming from Bella. What was I talking about; everything sounded alluring coming out of Bella's mouth.

"I am a genius," I joked.

"That's stretching it a bit far."

**An hour later….. (Still Edward's POV)**

I casually slung my arm around Bella's shoulders on the way to lunch. She had helped me write my essay after we had stopped joking around and it was completely finished, I just had to type it. After we grabbed a medium pepperoni pizza to share we headed over to where our friends were seated. Apparently Emmett and Jasper were having another debate.

"Men want the same thing from their underwear that they want from women: a little bit of support, and a little bit of freedom," Emmett said.

"You did not just quote Jerry Seinfeld," Bella laughed. If I was already falling for her I would be now my girl watches Seinfeld. _My girl_ where did that come from I haven't even asked her out on a date yet.

"We're debating over who has the quote that fits the man and woman perfectly," Jasper said, contemplating.

"Easy," Bella said confidently, "A successful man is one who makes more money than his wife can spend, a successful woman is one who can find such man. – Lana Turner."

_**(AN- this was the original quote from the story and I liked it so much I put it on my Facebook page)**_

"Bella wins," Alice and Rose declared. The boys mumbled under their breath about how it wasn't fair, but after a look from their girlfriends they launched into a conversation about Halo verses Call of Duty. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie started talking about what they were going to do this week and weekend. I just stared at Bella and memorized every feature of her face, not that I hadn't already, but I don't think I would ever get tired of it. When she noticed my staring she blushed and quickly turned her attention back to the girls.

I just chuckled and tried to appear interested in the guy's conversation. All throughout lunch Bella and I would sneak looks at each other before smiling and looking away.

"Just ask her out already," Jasper said, knowingly.

"I don't think she likes me like that," I replied, frowning. Jasper snorted. Maybe he was right our glances could be a sign or I it could just be me getting caught and she doesn't want to be mean.

"Yeah and I'm an untamable vampire," he said, shaking his head. I thought about it for the rest of lunch and I was going to do it. I was going to ask Bella Swan out on a date.

**BPOV**

I sat back down at my computer, after a short food break, and looked at the time: 2:03 am. I had been working on my photography project since 3:30 pm after photography class. I couldn't get the pictures of the sun to work together. The project was fairly simple, photograph one thing a little different each time, but in my photos the sun looked the same each time. I then realized my problem, the sun never changes, only its location changes.

I groaned, what was I going to do for my project now? I had no time whatsoever to take new pictures, this project was due tomorrow. I went back to the main folder, so I could try and scrounge something up. I gasped; I had tons of pictures of Edward. I mean I knew I had snapped a few shots of him here and there, but I didn't know I had taken this many. I smiled; I had a new topic for my project.

**EPOV**

I groaned, looking at the clock, 2:03 am. I had put off typing this paper until 12:30 am because it should have been easy. I could type 78 words per minute; this should have been a piece of cake. Little did I know, that the whole time I wrote the paper I was going to be thinking about Bella. I grabbed a cup of coffee, sucked down a big gulp, before turning back to the computer. At about 2:45, a cup of coffee and ten too many thoughts about Bella later, I finally printed the paper out and climbed under my covers.

---

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I rolled over and hit the off button on my alarm. The morning came way too fast in my opinion. I had a very painful kink in my neck, from sitting at my desk into the wee hours of the morning. I realized as I stretched and looked at my alarm that I must have hit the snooze button a couple of times in my almost unconscious state because I had five minutes until class started. I quickly threw on some clean clothes, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my English paper and book-bag before taking off. I ran into Emmett in the hallway, where he was waiting on the elevator.

"What's nipping at your heels?" Emmett asked, laughing at my disheveled appearance.

"We only have five minutes until class," I said, still trying to catch my breath. Emmett glanced at his watch.

"That's an hour and five minutes," he said, sympathetically.

"Well then where are you going so early?" I asked, knowing Emmett had a knack for tricking people.

"Coach wants to have a meeting before class. I'll come get you after I grab my bag," he said, stepping into the elevator. I nodded, walking back down the hallway to my dorm room. I threw the book-bag on to the ground, started a pot of coffee, and stepped into a nice, hot shower. I was refreshed and ready when Emmett appeared at my door forty-five minutes later after I handed him a cup of coffee I carefully locked my door and drank what was left of mine.

"You look a little more alive this time around," Emmett laughed. I just rolled my eyes. Emmett and I debated about whom was the hottest Victoria Secret's model: Alessandra Ambrosio or Heidi Klum. (**AN: If you don't know Victoria Secret's models you have got to go find a picture of these girls. They are both gorgeous.) **Emmett eventually won, after reminding me of a certain picture of Heidi Klum's, but we both agreed that it was pretty close. We threw our coffee into a trash can before running our separate ways towards homeroom.

**BPOV**

English was boring, per usual. As Edward and I made our way towards lunch I couldn't stop thinking about how he would react to my project. Would he think I was stalking him? We were together a lot with our friends though so maybe he won't mind.

"I'm not hungry, so I'll go find us a table," he said, after he couldn't spot the others anywhere.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry either," I said, following behind him. The truth was I didn't think I would be able to keep anything down, with the butterflies in my stomach. I mean it never occurred to me at two am that my project topic would be weird, but now it seemed creepy and obsessive.

We managed to find a table on the outskirts of the circle, where we had a little privacy. Without food or friends to distract us, Edward and I turned to look at one another.

"Get your project finished?" he said, running his fingers through his hair. How I wished to run my fingers through his soft locks. Once I got over my love for his hair, I got back to the question he asked. I mean seriously, he couldn't ask anything else? It wasn't like I wasn't nervous enough about it, without him drawing extra attention to the thing.

"Yeah, early this morning," I said, yawning to show the lack of sleep I had gotten. He just nodded, seeming a little nervous about something himself. I opened my mouth to comment on his strange behavior when he turned and gave me a look. It was one of those intense looks where you didn't want to do anything to ruin to the moment. Well it seemed the moment was going to be wrecked anyways because our four best friends suddenly appeared at the table. They didn't really say anything, obviously noticing we were having a moment, but it was already wrecked so we engaged ourselves in pointless conversation with them.

--

The hallway leading to photography seemed shorter today than ever before and each step brought me closer to the room where I could possibly suffer the biggest embarrassment of my entire life. This could be more embarrassing than the time I put my bra on over my shirt in an attempt to make it to class on time, in my freshman year. When I entered the classroom only the teacher was there, but I saw a poster face down with Edward's name on the back, so he had obviously been here and gone already. Ms. Metts smiled when she saw me enter the room.

"Hello Bella," she said, warmly. I liked her; she was a nice, young teacher.

"Hello," I said, putting my poster on top of Edward's, also face down.

"I have a lot of stuff to grade before report cards go out next week, so I told Edward he could just go take pictures of anything he felt like you are free to do the same."

"Sounds good to me, thanks and good luck with the grading!" I said, heading back out the door to find Edward. Inside I was jumping for joy, knowing that my topic would be kept under wraps for a little while longer. I quickly found him, sitting on the bench where we had spent our first day of photography class together.

"Hi ya stranger," I smiled, sitting down next to him.

"Hi ya back," he said, flashing me his crooked grin. We settled into a comfortable silence that lasted about thirty minutes as we snapped random pictures of the scenery and each other. Edward took a deep, shaky breath before turning to face me.

"I was wondering, Bella, if you had any plans for this weekend?" As soon as the words left Edward's mouth, my breath caught. As not to seem retarded, I quickly responded.

"Not yet." It was a line Rosalie had taught me. She said it tells guys that you're free, but they better ask you out before you make other plans.

"Would you want to go see a movie or something…um…just me and you like on a date?" He sounded a little unsure and he looked so cute when he was nervous, so I couldn't help but giggle at his lack of confidence.

"I think that sounds great." His face broke out into a wide grin and I couldn't help but return it. The bell rang, shocking me, had we really been sitting her that long. Edward stood up and started walking away before turning around quickly.

"I'll pick you up at your room, does eight o' clock on Friday night sound good to you or should I make it seven and we can grab dinner first?" he ask, I just nodded as flashing me another grin. He then turned around and jogged away. The two girls standing nearby shot their glare my direction before whispering and stalking away, no doubt to spread rumors in their now jealous state. They couldn't ruin my mood though because I was going on a date with Edward fucking Cullen! I bet those two skanks have never been able say that! I was on cloud nine and really was so happy that I felt as if I were floating on it as well!

**Just a little note to tell my readers thank you! I have enjoyed redoing this story and only have a few chapters left before I will be the one writing it. And once that starts my updates may end up being slower than what they have been. I love the reviews I am getting and would like to thank those of you who have so much and I want to apologize for the mistakes I have corrected anytime you notice something I need to fix let me know I appreciate it. So once again thank you all so much. **

**Tonya **


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

After photography I wandered around campus with nothing to do. It was times like this that I wish I had more classes. When it was about five minutes until the last class of the day I ran across campus to the English room. When the bell rang and Alice stepped outside the building I almost tackled her to the ground.

"Guess What?" I asked. She smiled instantly picking up on my good news.

"I don't know. What?" she asked, perfectly playing the best friend role.

"Edward asked me on a date!" I said, looking at her expectantly. She paused a minute before squealing.

"It's about time. When is it? Where are you going? What are you going to wear? Come on Bella give me details," she said, making me giggle.

"Friday night. He said he's going to pick me up at my room at seven, but he didn't tell me where we are going just dinner and a movie," I answered, in one breath.

"You don't know where you're going?!?" she screeched, causing people to turn and look at us.

"You're wrecking my mood Alice. Let's go tell Rosalie," I said, trying to get everyone to turn back around and mind their on affairs. She nodded, linking her arm through mine, and skipping towards the History building. We laughed as we tried to go higher in the air with each skip. On the way to the History building we passed the Gym, where the boys were just leaving.

"Hey," we said in unison, slowing down beside them.

"Hey?" Jasper, asked leaning in to give Alice a hug, while Edward gave me a knowing smile.

"Yuck. You're all sweaty," she complained, pulling back. All three of the boys rolled their eyes.

"What are you two girls up to?" Edward asked, eyeing Alice skeptically.

"Girl stuff you wouldn't understand," she said, pointedly, "We're off to get Rose, don't expect to see her anytime soon Em we are going to have some girl time." With that, she grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. I snapped my head around to the guys and mouthed "Help Me" jokingly, before turning around to try and keep up with Alice. To be honest it was quite difficult; she had me breaking into a run to try and keep up.

Rosalie had already left the history building by the time we got there, but we caught up with her a few yards away.

"Bella has really good news," Alice said, barely containing her squeals of excitement.

"What is it?" she asked instantly interested. They really were the best friends a girl ever could ask for and they were all mine!

"Edward asked me to go on a date with him Friday," I gushed. I tried to ignore the three girls, who seemed to be following right behind us, but they were talking in hushed whispers and they were way too close for comfort they didn't know me well enough to be concerned with my personal life. I discreetly tipped off Alice and Rosalie about the situation going on behind us and they started giggling.

"I'll take care of this," Rosalie whispered, stopping so suddenly the girl behind her ran into her.

"For the love of all things holy would you watch where you are walking," Rose said, pushing the brunette backwards. The girl lost her balance and fell flat on her ass. Alice and I could barely contain our laughter.

"If you're going to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation at least try to be a little more discreet about it," she spat at the girl.

"Geese, you don't have to be such a bitch about it, Rosalie." The red head snapped as she helped the girl on the ground get back up on her feet.

"You don't have to be such a whore either but that isn't my business and I wasn't the one listening where my ears weren't invited," Rosalie retorted. It seemed this fight was going past just eavesdropping and something had happened between these girls before.

"I'm not the one who's been in every guy's pants within a ten mile radius," the red head, shot back.

"You're right. You're the one who lets every guy in their pants, just like a door knob everyone gets a turn." Rosalie smirked. The red head shot Rosalie a death glare, but quickly scurried away when she saw who was coming towards us. I almost snorted; this girl was afraid of Lauren Mallory?

"I don't have time to chat," Lauren said, glancing over her shoulder at the guy waiting, "I just wanted to let you know that Miss Bridget is considering letting me be captain again because of our fight. She said whoever dances better tomorrow will get the responsibility."

"Sounds like you don't have much of a chance," I said.

"You've never even seen me dance," she said, trying to defend herself.

"I don't need to I already know sticks can't dance," I said, looking at her weak calf muscles. She gasped at my comment and couldn't even get a response out in reply before a giggling Rosalie and Alice pulled me away.

"We really are bitches," Alice said, nonchalantly.

"But we're hot, so we're allowed to be, not to mention we are the captains of all the sports SBA offers for the female population or at least after tomorrow when it is official anyway!" Rosalie said. After another round of giggles we finally made it to Alice and Rosalie's dorm room. Alice brought out the popcorn, chocolate, sodas, and spaghetti while Rosalie went to get romantic movies and blankets. We pushed the couch back some and made a big pallet in the middle of the floor, before plopping down to watch The Notebook.

We finally passed out around two-thirty in the morning after watching The Notebook, Titanic, P.S I love you, and A Walk to Remember. We awed, laughed, and cried at all the right parts and had finished a six pack of coke, two bags of popcorn, six Hershey bars, and all of the spaghetti by the end of it all.

The next morning we managed to get up at a reasonable time and I walked them to their first class. I wished them luck as they entered into the Math class, Trigonometry I think it was. I saw Edward entering the Math building and he stopped me right before I reached the door.

"Hello Bella," he said, trapping me against the wall.

"Hi Edward," I said, trying to keep my voice even and as calm as possible.

"I can't wait for our date Friday," he said, leaning in slightly closer.

"Me either," I said, trying not to get distracted with our proximity and my accelerated heart rate.

"See you in English," he said, seductively. And with that he pushed off the wall and walked into his math class. I laid my head back against the wall and groaned. He was such a tease sometimes. When I was finally able to move, I headed over to my dorm room to grab my book-bag. I was surprised to see a note stuck on the door, but I rolled my eyes when I saw the handwriting on the front.

_Bella_

I skeptically opened the card. I would recognize his handwriting anywhere. I didn't like knowing he was in New York City; he wouldn't come here without a purpose.

_Fred called me and said you were performing next Monday. I thought I would come early and we could hang out some._

_Dad_

I snorted. We would most definitely not be hanging out. No matter how much I tired we would never be close again, he wrecked that years ago. When I entered my room I considered going through my morning routine again, but I really didn't have time and I had already showered at Alice and Rosalie's. So I just grabbed my book-bag and didn't even bother changing out of the clothes Rosalie had let me borrow.

--

As I slipped into my seat next to Edward, I couldn't help but notice how he seemed upset over something. I gave him a few minutes to speak up about it, but he just sat there.

"A penny for you thoughts?" I asked. He didn't answer, just asked me a question.

"What gives people the right to assume that things are a certain way?" he said, still deep in concentration. I instantly started wondering what he was talking about, but played it cool.

"It's human nature." The corners of his mouth twitched and he turned to face me.

"I suppose it is." I almost gaped at him. He just did a 180. He seemed so upset over something and I make one small comment and he's completely fine. I settled for a huff and continued to stare at him.

"Why did you ask?"

"I just came from psychology class and that was the question of the day. I can always count on you to give me the simple answer," he said, shooting me a grin. I smiled back, but on the inside I was disappointed. My inner teenage girl had wanted some sort of gossip.

--

Gym passed very quickly as our coach didn't require us to play. He said he couldn't handle the whining. Alice and I just talked about how busy next weekend was going to be.

"We have to go to Jasper's game right after class on Friday, then we'll eat, and then we'll go to Edward's game," she said, frowning.

"Okay well Saturday is out because we have the all-day carwash," I pointed out. The whole school was doing a car-wash that started at six am and didn't end until eight pm. I almost laughed at Alice when she said this, but she explained it was a lot of fun. She said that someone blared music, soda and pizza were provided all day, and that everybody had water gun and water balloon fights in between washing the cars.

"I almost forgot about that. Well we'll have to go get swimsuits Thursday night because I have practice tomorrow." With that we moved onto Sunday.

"Well Rose has a game at eight am, so we can get together for breakfast before that. Then we'll have like two hours before we need to get lunch and head over to the field for my game at one-thirty," Alice explained.

"Well then I know that Emmett has practice had four and I have practice at four-fifteen. We can grab dinner after that and then we'll be able to hang out all of Sunday night," I finished.

"Perfect," she exclaimed just as the bell rang. We hadn't even bothered changing out for gym, so we just grabbed our purses and walked outside.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese," Alice said, pulling me over to some Asian looking building.

"I can't have Chinese right now. I'm going to a competition on Monday," I said, sadly. She frowned, starting to walk away, but I stopped her.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you at the table," I smiled. She opened her mouth to argue, but I just ran away towards the salad bar.

I ended up getting to the table at the same time as Alice, as we took seats right next to each other.

"Rosalie, Bella and I planned out next weekend," Alice said, opening her sweet and sour sauce.

"What about this weekend?" Rosalie laughed.

"Easy, all that's going on is their date on Friday, Emmett's game Saturday and Bella's practice Sunday, so Friday night will be our couple time since we will be missing Bella and Edward."

"Well then, tell me about next weekend." I blocked them out already knowing all the details and turned towards Emmett who was seated on my right side.

"Do you take psychology?" I asked, hoping whatever Jasper was talking about was keeping Edward interested.

"No," Emmett said confused, "Jasper and I wanted to take that course, but they don't offer it here." I knew I hadn't seen it on the elective sheet! I smirked, nothing ever got past me. When it looked like Jasper and Edward's conversation had ended I spoke up.

"So Edward, do you like psychology? I think I might pick it up," I said, stabbing a piece of lettuce with my fork. Edward sighed, when everybody else turned to look at him confused.

"There is no psychology class." Well, that wasn't very hard now was it?

"I just didn't want to hurt your feelings by telling you the truth," he said. I could hear the honesty and sincerity ringing in his voice as he spoke.

"What is the truth then?" I asked.

"Some people, assumed I was," he paused, searching my face, "fucking you." I stopped; I hadn't been expecting that one, so much for the gossip I had wanted. Luckily I didn't have to say anything because Alice cut in.

"What in the world would give people that impression?" Edward chuckled, but still stared at me.

"I don't know Alice," he said.

"I mean they're obviously just trying to start something to interfere with your dating each other," she continued.

"Obviously," I commented. As soon as the word left my mouth, Edward smiled slightly.

"Glad to see you're not affected by it any at all."

"Of course not why should I be we know the truth," I lied, "I'm just a little offended that you didn't tell me the truth in the first place."

"Sorry," he whispered. I shook my head, dismissing it.

"Don't worry about it." The look on his face clearly said he would be worrying about it, but neither of us made any further comments about the subject.

**EPOV (This is back when he asked her on a date)**

As I jogged away from Bella, I couldn't help but smile. I had waited much too long to do that. I made it over to the gym in record time, due to my new Bella induced high. I had already changed by the time Emmett and Jasper got there. Jasper raised an eyebrow, but just continued to the locker rooms behind Emmett. As soon as he got back though, he asked.

"What the fuck is up with you man?" Well he isn't he just a big bowl of sunshine.

"Nothing," I said, trying to play it off. I wasn't about to start acting like a girl and gushing about my great date I had coming up or some shit like that, I wasn't one for gossip.

"Sure," he said, unconvinced. I just shrugged and he thankfully let it go.

My luck ran out when we stepped out of the gym and Bella and Alice skipped over to us. I couldn't help but notice how Bella's eyes danced. I loved that sparkle in her eyes. I quickly averted my gaze, as not to draw any suspicion.

"What are you two up to?" I asked, noticing that Alice was extra hyper.

"Girl stuff you wouldn't understand. We're off to get Rose, don't expect her anytime soon Em we are going to have some girl time." she said, dragging Bella away. The three of us laughed as Bella turned around and mouthed "Help Me". As soon as the girls rounded the corner Emmett and Jasper began shaking their heads.

"When did you ask out Bella?" I'm sure my jaw dropped open. How the hell did they know that?

"We're just good like that," Jasper smirked. Oops, must have said that out loud.

"During photography," I said, heading in the direction of my dorm room.

"Don't fuck this one up, I like her she's a keeper and if sides have to be drawn and friends chosen I'm on her team got it bro" Emmett called behind me. Well, thanks Emmett! What ever happened to bro's before ho's?

That evening Tyler stopped by my room asking if I could do him a favor he gave me the money that I required as a fee and left knowing I could make his wish come true.

--

The next morning as I entered the math building a few minutes later than normal I saw Bella walking my way. I smirked; might as well mess with her a little bit while we have a few seconds alone.

"Hello Bella" I said, putting a hand on either side of her head, forcing her to turn and face me.

"Hi Edward," she said, her voice a tad higher than normal. I held in my chuckle.

"I can't wait for our date Friday," I said, getting as close as I could without touching her.

"Me either," she said, glancing down at our bodies.

"See you in English," I said, in the voice I knew drove most girls crazy. I pushed off the wall, hopefully leaving her wanting more. When I rounded the corner I saw two girls huddled close together, their backs to me. Little did they know their whispers weren't really whispers at all.

"He has to be fucking her," the brunette commented.

"I know right. Edward Cullen doesn't go on dates," the red head, replied. I couldn't hear anymore as they started heading towards their class, but I managed to get a glance at their faces. It was Victoria Mallory and Lisa Allen, they we're famously known for being the girls who tried to bash Rosalie. I thought they would have learned not to gossip after the last run in they had with her, hope this didn't get back to Bella. I knew first hand that girl could pack a punch and I feel sorry for any other girl on the receiving end, I may be a man but I have to admit it hurt.

-- (At lunch)

Jasper went on and on about some dumb Civil War shit that I couldn't have cared less about, but being the good friend I was, I listened. Eventually he spared me of the boredom and just went to eating his hotdog.

"So Edward, do you like psychology? I think I might pick it up," Bella said, probably killing part of her salad. I sighed, when everybody sent me their accusing looks. It wasn't my fault I couldn't bring myself to tell her the real reason behind my question. She was so sweet and I didn't want her to have to deal with the nasty rumors high school girls could come up with around this place out of their jealousy driven stupidity.

"There is no psychology class." When she didn't say anything I decided to continue.

"I just didn't want to hurt your feelings by telling you the truth," I said, hoping she could hear the honesty.

"What is the truth?" she asked.

"Some people assumed I was," I paused, making sure she really wanted to know, "fucking you." She froze and so did I. This is what I had been trying to prevent. I knew it would upset her.

"What in the world would give people that impression?" Alice asked. I chuckled, but my gaze never left Bella's face.

"I don't know Alice," I said. For the first time in my life I had no clue why people would think I was fucking a girl. Any other time I would know exactly why, but not this time. Everything with Bella was....different. I didn't just want to mess around I wanted a future with her already and our date isn't for a couple of days.

"I mean they're obviously just trying to start something to interfere with your dating each other," she continued.

"Obviously," Bella commented. I was so happy to hear her brush it off like it was the least of her worries, I had to smile.

"Glad to see you're not affected by it any at all."

"Of course not why would I be we know the truth," she said, "I'm just a little offended that you didn't tell me the truth in the first place."

"Sorry," I whispered. I should have known she wasn't one of those girls who took everything personally, but she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." I'm sure everyone at the table knew I would worry about it, but that was the end of that conversation.


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

The rest of the day went by uneventful, until dance. When I got there Lauren was the only person there, so I just sat down and started stretching. Slowly everyone else started trickling in and they all mimicked my actions.

"What is everybody doing?" Lauren screeched. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy. "We're supposed to stretch all together," she explained.

"Sit your ass down and stretch and then we'll be all be stretching," I said. A few girls giggled around me. Lauren huffed, but complied. The girl threw temper tantrums like she was five or something. By the time we were finished stretching Miss Bridget had arrived.

"Hello Girls," she said, smiling warmly. She was one of the nicer people I had met in New York, although a little young to be teaching. She looks like she could be dancing on Broadway somewhere.

"Hello," we chorused.

"I know we've missed a few practices, so we'll have to work extra hard to be prepared for the competition coming up," she started. A few girls perked up at the mention of the competition, but I internally groaned. If this school supported the dance team like they did other sports then they were bound to come with us to the competition. Just as Miss Bridget went to continue Lauren interrupted.

"When are we going to find out whose captain?" she asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ms. Mallory? Bella is going to be our captain this year."

"But you said you were going to base it off of our dancing," she said, starting to pout. Here we go!

"I said that I _did _base it off of your dancing," Miss Bridget explained.

"So, you're saying that she's a better dancer than me?" she asked, it sounded like she was on the verge of crying. Although anybody who had known her for more than two seconds could tell she was faking, but it still made the teacher pause and sigh.

"Yes, essentially that is what I'm saying not only that but she has been dancing longer." Lauren's head snapped up as she sent the teacher a glare.

"You're not supposed to pick favorites. I'm going to have my dad call the school about this," she threatened. The teacher didn't seem fazed at all.

"Go ahead. This is not a class, just an extra privilege. You don't have to be included at all, so you should just be happy that you have a spot on the team." Lauren never dropped her glare, but didn't say anything else. Well that just wasted ten minutes!

"Anyways, back to what I was saying. So three weeks from now there are the regionals and then if you place in the top three you move on to nationals. Obviously we need to get down to business," she informed us. Then she looked at me and smiled warily.

"I'm going to be busy with behind the scenes stuff, such as expenses and where we're going to stay, so I'm going to let Bella take over the choreography and such." When she saw the look on my face she quickly made her way to her office, not giving me a chance to object. I sighed; there was no point in arguing anyway, I can handle this and Fred well help.

I walked over to where Miss Bridget had been standing. All of the girls were smiling warmly at me, besides Lauren and Jessica, so I gained up the strength to start talking.

"Obviously this is going to be a lot to pull together in three weeks, so we're going to need to practice more than once a week. Everybody find out when you're free and get back to me this evening I will give you each my cell and I would like to try and practice everyday if possible." I had only just stopped when Lauren decided to open her fat mouth again.

"Bella," she said, sounding unusually sincere, "I understand that this is a lot of pressure on you. Maybe you should hand over the responsibilities to someone more experienced." I raised an eyebrow.

"And who would that be?" I asked.

"Well me, of course," still smiling, warmly. I internally snorted.

"I wasn't aware that you had so much experience. When did you start dancing?" I asked, feigning interest.

"Three years ago," she said proudly. So she just started her freshman year?

"Well I started dancing when I was three, so I think I have the most experience don't you," I said. This girl just had a knack for wasting time. She did things that made you want to say, "There went two minutes of my life that I will never get back."

"Moving on," I said, once most of the giggles had stopped.

"I'll try and come up with a good song by this week and then we'll make the routine up as we go?" I said, although it came out more as a question. Everyone nodded, except Lauren.

"What do you mean make up the routine as we go?" she screeched. "We need to make the whole thing before we start." Ugh! I just wanted to smack her!

"Lauren, quite frankly your opinion doesn't matter to me. I know you hate me because I'm captain and you're not, but just shut up and stop being such a bitch," I said. I normally didn't have outbursts, but something about this girl tore away at me. She was about to say something back when her cell phone beeped. When she finished reading the text, she replied, and then walked over to me. I was about to ask her what the hell she wanted, when she flashed me the text.

**Meet me at my room after practice! I need a repeat of last time!**

**-Edward **

I looked up to see her smirking at me. I couldn't let her know I cared!

"Did you need something his relations with you are not my concern?" I asked surprised at how calm my voice sounded. She looked at me, shocked her plan had failed.

"No." With that she grabbed Jessica's arm and dragged her out the door. It was then I noticed that everyone else had left and that I was all alone. I managed to get changed and get to my dorm room before crying. I didn't know why I was crying. I mean it wasn't like Edward and I are together or anything. After about twenty minutes I sucked it up and stepped into the shower. I was going to sit around in my pajamas and eat junk food, like on TV, but Alice texted me telling me to join them for dinner at Outback.

I knew that there would be hell to pay if I didn't show up, so I changed into casual jeans, blue tank-top and blue flats before heading out the door. When I reached Outback, it hit me. He was going to be here. I took a deep breath. What he did with Lauren earlier this afternoon was none of my business, we aren't a couple and it is just a date. I opened the door and quickly searched the room. I saw Emmett's huge form waving at me from a booth in the back corner and I giggled before making my way towards them.

When I got there the first thing I noticed was that Edward wasn't among them. I breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't have to deal with him, but then I got angry. Was he still with Lauren? I didn't have time to get too worked up because soon after I sat down Edward came in, and sat directly across from me. "Just great now I have to see him the whole time!" I thought to myself.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized.

"Where were you at man?" Emmett asked, grabbing some fries.

"With Lauren," he said. As soon as the words left his mouth Emmett and Jasper started grinning. I just started fuming again and he must have noticed because he turned to me wide eyed.

**EPOV**

I could feel my eyes widening as I turned to glance at Bella. I could just imagine how that must sound to her. I had to fix this and fast. Just as I went to explain Rosalie and Alice started giggling.

"What, the locker room getting boring now days?" Rosalie questioned, through her laughter.

"No," I scowled, "Tyler paid me he stopped by and asked if I could help him out."

"Well you should put some up in the locker room anyways, it would be funny!" Emmett said. I just shook my head this guy would never grow up.

"You are such a perv, Em," I said.

"I know you're not talking. I'm not the one who takes the pictures now am I?" Emmett's statement seemed to make something click in Bella's mind. She got a look in her eyes that I couldn't quite place, but in a flash it was gone and she started bursting out laughing. I thought she was going to choke or something. When she finally composed herself she whispered something to Alice, who whispered something to Rosalie, which caused all three of them to go into a hysterical fit of laughter.

I looked at Jasper and Emmett, but they seemed as confused as me. We just sipped at our drinks while staring at the girls. It took them about fifteen minutes for them to calm down completely; that must have been some joke, I will have to remember to ask about it.

**BPOV**

Emmett's last sentence was like the last puzzle piece. I'm sure disgust must have been present on my face. Seriously, what kind of girl would expose themselves like that? That thought triggered a round of laughter from me. Who was I kidding; of course Lauren would expose herself like that! I swear that girl would do anything to get Edwards attention. When I had myself under control I leaned over to Alice.

"Lauren must be practicing for her wanna be future with Playboy," I whispered, making sure Jasper couldn't hear. Alice could barely contain her laughter enough to tell Rose. She must have gotten the message across though because Rosalie glanced up at me before all three of us broke out in laughter. In all honesty the joke wasn't that funny, but it had us cracking up.

When we finally settled down the waitress came over and took our orders. The table was quickly filled with tons of food. We had just ordered a bunch of different stuff and decided to split it. There was still a lot of food left when we were done, but we didn't care. When the lady brought the check Jasper insisted on paying, saying that Emmett had paid last time.

As we left the restaurant everyone went their separate ways. Alice and Jasper set off towards the girl's dorm, Emmett and Rosalie headed towards the boy's room, and Edward and I started walking to our own rooms. As we walked a comfortable silence fell between Edward and I, but he spoke anyway.

"Sorry about the whole thing with Lauren, I didn't think about your feelings when I agreed to do it." he said, looking the opposite way. Now I was confused. Why was he sorry?

"Huh?" I asked. Well wasn't that just a perfectly formed response!

"I, well, you know, she and I, well with you," he sighed; he knew he wasn't making any sense whatsoever. "I just mean that I shouldn't have done that when I already have plans with you." I internally groaned; I knew what I had to say now.

"It's okay Edward. It's not like we're exclusive or anything," I said, glancing sideways at him. His brow furrowed when I said exclusive, but he didn't say anything about it.

"I know. I just feel bad, okay," he said. I just sort of nodded because I was too shocked to come up with anything else. I had just seen a new side of Edward. This wasn't confident, charming Edward; this was emotional Edward. I have to say it was interesting to see this other side. When we got to my building Edward opened the door for me and followed me down the hallway. As I was reaching for my keys he spun me around so we were facing each other and backed me into the door. I could feel my heart beat accelerate immediately.

"I really can't wait for Friday, I am so happy you agreed to spend some alone time with me!" he whispered into my ear.

"Me, too," I managed to get out. He shot me a crooked grin that made my heart go impossibly faster and leaned closer.

"Have sweet dreams, Bella, goodnight." He breathed slowly backing away from me. When he reached the end of the hallway he looked back and smirked at me still leaning against the door trying to catch my breath. Confident, charming Edward was back and was sexier than ever!

When I collapsed onto my bed I almost instantly fell asleep. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen; sweet dreams indeed!


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

As I walked away from Bella's room I smiled. I loved the effect I had on girls, no; I loved the effect I had on her. I couldn't care less about any other girls. I wasn't very tired and I knew the guys were busy, so I headed over to the basketball courts. I grabbed a ball off the cart and began shooting free throws. Everyone swooshed through the net, not even hitting the rim. Basketball was like breathing for me, it was so natural. Everyone thought I was going to become some great NBA star or something, I just laughed at them.

I could never deal with that kind of publicity. I didn't want people all up in my business. A part of me wanted to pursue photography as my career, but it's just a hobby. I really want to be a doctor. I want to save people, just like I had been saved.

I stopped thinking and went back to shooting. When I finally started getting tired, after an hour or so, I put the ball back in its place and headed toward my room.

When I got there I was surprised to see Lauren leaning up against my door. I groaned; I didn't want to have to deal with her this late at night.

"Hey, Edward," she purred.

"Hi Lauren," I said in a monotone voice. She frowned; she didn't like it when I didn't play along.

"What's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on my chest.

"Nothing, I am just not in the mood for your company." I replied, pushing off her hand. She huffed.

"Edward, you're not being very nice tonight didn't you have fun earlier with camera?"

"Not really and if you don't like the way I am then go away," I said simply. She just stood there gaping at me before she wrapped her jacket around her and stormed out of the building. I managed a chuckle before slipping into my room. I couldn't even be bothered to change or shower; I could do those things in the morning. Instead I just flopped down onto the bed thinking of Bella before I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I got up at four am for basketball practice. I don't understand why they can't have practice after classes instead of before. I mean who could play good basketball that early in the morning?

By the time I was changed and showered I didn't have time to get to English, so I just decided to skip it, although, I paid for that once I got to lunch.

"Where were you third period?" Bella screeched. I cringed; she was scary when she started yelling.

"I skipped English sorry," I said, trying to appear unaffected.

"Why didn't you tell us you were skipping?" Emmett asked with a mischievous grin. Normally, when we skipped we all skipped together and got wasted.

"It was a last minute decision," I shrugged, "I had basketball practice this morning and by the time I was done I didn't have enough time to get there."

"Well because you weren't there I had to partner with Jackson," Bella said grumpily. I couldn't contain my laughter. Jackson was a very weird and annoying kid in our class.

"It's not funny, Edward. He kind of scares me."

"You're right it isn't funny, I think it's hilarious," I squeaked out. Just as I was about to apologizing for laughing at her, a glob of ranch dressing hit my forehead.

"Oops, you have some ranch on your face!" Bella said, lowering her fork. The corners of my mouth twitched as I wiped it off. Then I picked up the ketchup bottle off the table and squirted it at her.

"Oops, I missed I was aiming for you mouth." I said, as it hit Bella's chin. She went to throw some lettuce at me, but instead it hit Emmett who was seated on my left.

Right before he squirted the mustard onto Bella's shirt he yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" I just grabbed the ketchup bottle for dear life and hid under the table. I still some how managed to get covered in food, but I can guarantee you I hit some people with the ketchup considering it was now empty. I hadn't thought it was possible to have a food fight outside, but it was most definitely possible and even more fun. When I emerged from under the table the whole eating area was covered in food as well as most of the people standing around us. When we heard the principal's voice we all started to run in different directions.

He may have the squeakiest voice ever, but the man was built like a brick wall. No one wanted to be caught by him. As I snuck away I bumped into someone and they squeaked. When I turned around I realized it was Bella. I grabbed her hand before I took off running in the direction of my dorm room. She giggled all the way there and I relished in her happiness.

Before we made it to my room still holding hands, we passed the others. They were all standing outside of Alice and Rose's dorm building. They were staring at our hands and I felt Bella slowly pulling away and wasn't happy about that.

"Go get cleaned up," I said quickly, "If you get caught with food on you, they'll know you were involved, hurry."

"We were waiting for the two of you," Rosalie said.

"We can't all go to your room. We'll never get showered in time," I said, annoyed.

"True," Jasper said. He pulled Alice onto his back and started running towards the guy's dorm. Rosalie and Emmett dashed upstairs to the girl's dorm leaving me and Bella standing there on the sidewalk.

"Well we better hurry," she said, taking off. I followed, laughing as I passed her.

"No fair. You're too fast," she said. I just laughed some more, but slowed down a bit. When we got to my dorm building Bella kept running like she was going to her room, but I grabbed her and just pulled her towards my door.

"You'll get caught if you go all the way to you place to shower," I said, pulling her along. She pulled her arm out of my grasp, giggling, but still kept following me.

When we arrived at my room an awkward silence settled over us.

"Umm, you can go ahead and take a shower, first" I said, handing her some towels from the closet. She nodded going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. I didn't really want to sit on any of my furniture in these clothes, so I just settled for pacing up and down. I couldn't have done anything else if I wanted to; my mind kept wandering to Bella. I mean who wouldn't think about a hot girl when they were naked in the other room using your shower?

About fifteen minutes later I heard the water shut off and then some shuffling in the bathroom. The door opened and she stood in the doorway in nothing, but a towel.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes?" I said, trying to keep my gaze on her face.

"Can I borrow something to wear?" she said, blushing heavily. I nodded, and turned around to get her something. I just grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater and then quickly handed it to her. She said thank-you and then disappeared back into the bathroom.

It didn't take her long to come back up. Her hair was thrown up into a sloppy bun and she had to roll the shorts up to make them fit. She looked really fucking hot in my clothes. Before I got caught staring I quickly took her towel and threw it into the hamper.

"Do you mind if I take a shower real quick?" I asked. She shook her head, so I grabbed a towel and some clothes and went into the bathroom. It was still warm in there because from the heat of the water and the mirror was a little fogged up. As I stepped into the shower I couldn't help but think about how she had been here just a few minutes ago.

**BPOV**

I leaned back on Edward's couch as I waited for him to get out of the shower. Every once in a while I leaned down and breathed in. These clothes smelled like him. It was a very intoxicating smell. I got bored just sitting there, so I decided to take a look around. His room was just like everyone else's. It had a bathroom, a bedroom, and a living room. I wandered into the bedroom and looked around. He had a picture of his parents, a picture of the group from last year, and a picture of him and his basketball team. I smiled at how happy he looked. He was holding a trophy, so I assumed they must have won the championship last year. I was about to go back into the other room when a magazine on the floor caught my attention. I picked it up and when I saw the cover I started laughing uncontrollably. Edward came in, his hair still damp, and looked at me strangely.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I just held up the magazine, going into another fit of laughter. He snatched it out of my hand and threw it away. "Alice must have left that over here."

"Sure," I said, wiping the tears of laughter away from my eyes. "That would have been a good excuse if I didn't happen to know that Alice doesn't like Cosmo." He then started to blush and mumble under his breath.

"What were you doing in my room in the first place?" he asked. I just stared at him, but when I saw the amused look in his eyes I decided to mess with him since I was so close to the bed.

"I wanted to know how comfortable your bed was just in case I ever decide to stay here." I said. I had to hold back my laughter as his eyes widened. I just walked past him and winked. Wow, that was so unlike me, but Edward defiantly brings out another side of me that I could get use to.

He came out a few minutes later his cell phone and jacket in hand and shoes on his feet. "Alice wants us to meet them at the football field. Apparently a bunch of kids are hanging out there tonight," he explained. I nodded and slipped my sandals onto my feet while he went to grab me a hoodie to stay warm.

We headed out of the apartment and began walking towards the field. When we passed the "food court" we could see the unlucky kids who got caught still cleaning up. I felt sort of bad because I was one of the people who started it, but they should have gotten out of there faster. Edward and I walked in a comfortable silence and I discreetly kept scooting closer to him until we were barely touching. I couldn't help it I just felt so drawn to him.

**EPOV**

As we were walking I noticed how Bella kept inching closer to me. I found it quite amusing. Normally girls would practically latch onto me as we were walking, but Bella just scooted closer and stopped once our arms were barely touching. She was a tease, she just didn't know it. Another thing about Bella was she didn't need to fill the silence with mindless chatter and I loved it, it was so nice to just be together. She could just walk there contently without any more than me by her side and be perfectly fine. I could go on and on about Bella all day, everything about her was amazing.

I was brought out of my thoughts when we reached the field. Everyone was hanging out on the bleachers in their own little cliques. There was music playing at one end of the field and there were coolers filled with soda at the other end. I looked around and quickly found the others. They were at the top of the bleachers and Alice had provided blankets to help us stay warmer.

I pointed them out to Bella and we made our way up toward them.

"Do people do this a lot?" Bella asked, quietly.

"Twice a year," I said, looking down at her, "Before End of Year break we have all kinds of events. Like the school wide car wash and the winter formal."

"End of year break? Edward, school ends in May," she said. I laughed.

"No. End of the actual year, not the school year. We all get out of school three days before Thanksgiving and don't come back until January 2nd. We have a lot of events right before then because the teachers don't give much work. At the end of the year we Prom and the sports banquet. That about when we all do this again."

"Oh," she said. When we reached the top Alice wasted no time lecturing us.

"It took you long enough," she said, "I thought maybe you two finally realized you were hopelessly in love with each other and were having making love or some crap like that."

I gaped at her and Bella turned redder than a tomato. I couldn't believe Alice had just said that. But it had gotten me thinking. I mean I knew I liked Bella, but did I love her. I took a quick glance at Bella well Fuck me, Alice was right; I think I do love her.


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

I cannot believe Alice just said that and judging by how far Edward's jaw is hanging open, neither can he. I blush instantly, of course. I mean I knew I was attracted to Edward, but love? I think it was still a little early for such a strong word. We haven't even been on a real date yet! The others have now started laughing and Edward finally connects his bottom jaw with the top one. Alice and Jasper are on the top bleacher and Rosalie and Emmett are on the bleacher right in front of them. I quickly sit down next to Rosalie and Edward surprises me by going to sit by Jasper.

I knew it didn't mean anything. He probably just wanted to talk to Jasper or something, but that didn't stop the hurt from spreading through me. Nobody else even seemed to notice it, so I tried to mask my emotions and pay attention to the conversation.

"We should go request some songs," Alice said.

"What we should do is get everybody dancing," Rosalie added, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Please don't embarrass yourselves. I'm associated with you girls you know," Jasper said, trying to hide his smile.

"Are you trying to say we're not good dancers?" Alice asked, gasping.

"Of course not," Jasper laughed, "But you may look a little strange being the only ones dancing."

"We'll take Bella of course and maybe grab a few other girls on the way." Rosalie said, almost like he was stupid.

"I'm not going down there!" I objected.

"Don't be difficult, Bella," Alice said, scolding me as if I was a child.

"_Don't be difficult, Bella,_" I said, mimicking Alice. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie started laughing, while Edward seemed lost in his own thoughts, and Alice just stared at me for a minute.

"You'll pay for that comment," Alice said, scaring me a little bit.

"Just think of it as payback for your comment a moment ago."

"Deal."

Rosalie then grabbed Alice's hand, but before she could start heading down the stairs, Alice grabbed me, pulling me along with them. As we walked everyone stared at us, some giving us sideways glances, while others stared openly. Rosalie and Alice would both randomly grab girls to join us on our way to the DJ. Lauren and Jessica tried to slip into the group, but Rosalie wasn't having it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rose asked, staring Lauren down.

"Going with you guys," Lauren said, totally oblivious to Rose's glare.

"No you're not. Ho, sit your ass down you weren't invited." I had to turn my head to hide my smile. Rosalie always made me laugh with the way she dealt with people. You would know if Rosalie didn't like you.

Lauren quickly grabbed Jessica and they scampered back to wherever they were sitting. Lauren probably wanted to feed more lies into Jessica, who was both naïve and very trusting.

By the time we made it to the DJ we had gathered up a respectable group of girls and everyone in the stadium was staring at us in wonder.

Once we gave him a few songs we wanted him to play, we turned around and began walking towards the 50-yard line. It felt as if I were an animal in a zoo, everyone waiting for me to do something interesting. It was why I never liked to be the center of attention. I wasn't interesting and I couldn't handle everyone's stares searing into me.

By the time we made it onto the center of the field, the DJ was blaring our first song choice, Party in the USA. When we began dancing, in a big group, everyone else got the idea and began to drift off the bleachers.

I could see Lauren and Jessica from where I was standing. They were sitting in an isolated part of the bleachers; Lauren was glaring at the mob of people that had congregated in the middle of the field. Lauren appeared to be yelling at Jessica, as she looked wistfully down at the crowd of people. She wanted to come down here and Lauren wouldn't let her. She was imprisoned by one friend and unable to make anymore.

I was pulled out of my observation by someone sliding their hands around my waist. I began to panic.

"Let's sneak off," he whispered in my ear. I relaxed when I realized it was Edward and grabbed his hand letting him lead me off the field.

Just as we made it to the edge we heard Jasper's voice, "Where do you think you two going?" Edward turned around and put his fingers to his lips, telling him to be quiet. Jasper laughed and nodded and Edward and I continued onward.

"We were only there for 15 minutes, why are we leaving so soon?"

"I'm sorry. If you want to go back we can," he said, glancing down at me. He began to go back the other way.

"No it's fine." What kind of girl wouldn't want to be alone with him? "I just wondered what had you in such a hurry to get out of there."

"I ran into someone I didn't exactly want to hang out with," he explained.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. If he wanted to elaborate, he would.

He didn't.

We walked in a comfortable silence.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at the sunset." I looked up and gasped. The sky was an array of orange, red, and yellow, hints of the earlier blue sky peaking through. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. So magnificent it took your breath away, it was one of the small things that you appreciate in life. The wind blew lightly through the trees and it truly was picture perfect, if just for a moment.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, suddenly afraid to speak too loud.

"I know," he replied, his voice just as quiet as mine. When I turned back he was staring at me, as if I was the sunset. He quickly turned and looked the other way, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Bella, I know," he started.

"You know…?" I prompted, after my patience was worn out.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long and we haven't even gone on a real date yet, but I feel this connection with you. It sounds really corny and cliché, but it's true."

"I know. I feel it too."

"Really?" Edward said, sounding a little disbelieving. What I couldn't believe was that he doubted it? I was surprised that everyone in a 10 mile radius didn't know that I was after Edward Cullen.

"Really," I smiled.

We had made it all the way down to my dorm on our walk and we were now standing in front of the door, Edward shifting from foot to foot.

"Do you care….Would it be wrong….Can I…" Edward sighed. Today he seemed to have problems spitting out whatever he wanted to say. It might be the first (and last) time I saw him so flustered.

"Shut-up, Edward, Just shut-up." He looked at me, not sure how to take that. He looked half confused, half hurt. He took it as a good sign when I smiled at him and leaned in closer to me.

"What if I don't want to?" he whispered.

"Too bad," I said, pressing my lips to his.

I don't know where the new courage came from if it was the sunset or the man I was kissing but I didn't care. I was kissing the guy every girl in school wanted and I loved it. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever had, though it didn't last long. He pulled away with the brightest smile and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Goodnight, beautiful!" he said so quietly I barely heard him.

"Goodnight, Edward" I replied and with that he started walking backwards down the hall toward the door. I gave him a smile and small wave before I slipped into my room to go to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

EPOV

I smiled all the way back to my room Isabella Swan just kissed me. I think I am the luckiest guy on the planet right now.

I went to my room and went straight to bed no even bothering to change I just kicked my shoes off and went to sleep having the best dreams in the world about the most beautiful girl I had ever met. Bella! I so couldn't wait for our date.

BPOV

The rest of the week went by so fast between shopping with Alice for an outfit for my date Edward and making up a routine we had agreed to dance to Blah!Blah!Blah! By Keisha choosing not to use the words since it is really graphic. Edward had told us to go for casual but nice he a special place to take me. We settled for a new pair of dark wash, tight, boot cut low rise Levi's and a white fitted button down shirt that we put a hot pink tank top under and paired with a new pair of brown doc's(Doc Martins). I couldn't believe it was already Friday and as soon as I got out of practice I was going to get ready with Alice and Rose for our dates.

As soon as I entered my room Alice ordered me to shower and blow dry my hair. I didn't take long not knowing what she had planned as soon as my hair was dry I put on the outfit we had bought and was told to sit down at my vanity. Rose started putting big rollers in my hair and Alice did my make-up. When they were finished I was finally allowed to look in the mirror, I didn't have any complains Rose had my hair half pulled up and my make-up was very natural looking.

We barely had time to talk before there was a knock at my door. I looked at the clock and it said 6:54. Edward was early that was so sweet! I opened the door and laughed Edward had on a dark pair of relaxed fit jeans and a cream button down polo with a dark blue t-shirt under it. He smiled and leaned in kissing my cheek while whispering "You look almost breath taking."

"Thank you!" I said quietly. "Rose, Alice can you please make sure you lock my door before you leave?" I asked as Edward waved goodbye to the girls.

"I am so glad you agreed to go out with me tonight I um… I am not taking you to a movie though I hope you don't mind I actually thank this will be better?"Edward stated.

"What are we doing then?"

"We are going for a walk in the park?"He told me as we reached his Volvo and he opened the passenger door for me.

"Ok? Is that it?"

He laughed then said "Bella just trust me. I have a beautiful evening planned for you if you don't like any part of it tell me and we will pack up and go see whatever movie you want, ok?"

"Ok, I trust you."

As we road through a cute little park that I had somehow not know about we passed an old covered bridge, it was so peace full looking. Edward parked the car and before I could even reach the handle he was opening my door sometimes I have to wonder how on earth this boy is so fast. He took my hand and I could here a stream in the distance as he led me down a very beaten path. We walked in a peaceful silence for a few moments before I saw the most amazing little waterfall in the distance with a blanket and picnic basket were set up on the edge of the stream. I smiled as I turn to look at Edward. "You planned us a picnic this so awesome thanks!"

He smiled. "I told you I had it all planned we are going to have some small sandwiches and watch the sunset it is the pretties place in the area to watch it. Plus I figured some time alone with no interruptions to talk and get to know each other was in order since we are always with our friends."

AN **sorry for the short chapter finals are going on now til the 20 so I am not sure when I will finish this but want to get it put up so you guys knew that I am not giving up thanks for reading and thank all of you for the reviews and story adds love it. Have a great day and don't give up on me this is my first and I am trying to get us through it lol**


End file.
